Spider-Man 5: The Rewritten Version
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Six years have passed since Peter Parker became a domesticated family man, since Spider-Man and Prowler have left the limelight of New York City and since crime around the city took a turn for the worst. However, with petty crooks back in the way and the NYPD and the Daily Bugle involved, Peter must find a way to settle all this by going back to what he always did best.
1. Chapter 1

**Theatrical Release Date:** July 5th, 2013

**DVD Release Date: **October 29th, 2013

**Starring:**

**Tobey Maguire**

**Kirsten Dunst**

**Brandon T. Jackson**

**Jonathan Hyde**

**Anne Hathaway**

**Jamie Foxx**

**Rosemary Harris**

**J.K. Simmons**

**Adam Scott**

**Marc Anthony**

**James Cromwell**

**Jennifer Lopez**

**with**

**Paul Giamatti**

**and**

**Kevin Spacey**

**and Introducing Max Muñiz Anthony and Emme Muñiz Anthony as the Parker Twins**

**Directed by Sam Raimi**

The sun shined brightly over New York city as the view zoomed into a bank.

A truck stopped near a New York City bank. Out walked a bearded man with balding. Out of the trunk ran a dozen of thugs armed with shotguns and they stood before their leader.

"Okay, Mr. Systevich? What's the plan?" said one of them.

The leader of the thugs, Aleksei Systevich, sighed and spoke up.

"Ready your guns men. And for those people who loiter around this bank; if they give you a problem, don't kill 'em. Otherwise we'll have the fuzz going out everywhere for us. This robbery is not something to impede upon so be careful with what you do."

"When do we go in?" asked another thug.

"We'll go in when I say we do," replied Systevich sharply, "this is not known as something to forage for either. We're just going to collect as much money as we can to manufacture what we're aiming towards creating here."

The men waited for Sytsevich's call. "Now!" shouted Systevich. The thugs broke in through the window and ran around everywhere. "Let's set this place askew!" one of the thugs shouted. He ran up to a register and pointed his gun towards the man there. "We believe in a surfeit of money so get down!" he ordered.

The man, terrified, did so. The thug ran around the back and led five of the other thugs inside while Sytsevich and the other six thugs pointed their guns towards the people in the bank, keeping them hostage. It took some time to keep consistency towards this.

"Eat the floor! Eat the floor!" Systevich continued to shout as the robbery took place behind the register. Soon their bags will filled up and they were ready to go.

"Good to go! Good to go!" shouted one of the thugs as the six of them ran out carrying sacks loaded with cash.

Systevich and his men quickly escaped the bank. Sytsevich jumped into the front of the truck while two of his men opened the doors to the back of the truck. They all threw the money inside and jumped in, slamming the doors behind them. The sound of police sirens echoed as the truck drove off.

_A wise man once told me that with great power comes great responsibility; that man was my Uncle Ben. And a great friend once taught me from the benefit of sacrifice that whatever comes our way, whatever battle we have raging within us, we always have a choice: to be the best of ourselves and to do what's right; that friend of mine was Harry Osborn._

_Both of these people in my life have recently passed over the last decade or so. And I have took the lessons that they taught me at heart. As you all know, I'm Peter Parker; a photographer for the Daily Bugle and I'm a domesticated family man._

_Unfortunately, I'm not officially who you think I am; I'm no hero, no crime-fighter and I don't serve pride to the city. Well at least not any more. That was way back. I'm a changed man and I never thought after six years something more unfortunate would happen to me._

A car pulled up outside a courthouse. Out walked Peter Parker and Hobie Brown. Chief Scott Daniels, Captain George Stacy and Deputy Captain Jean DeWolff were waiting for them.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Brown, glad you guys could make it," greeted Daniels.

"So are we," they both replied.

"What's going on here?" asked Peter.

"Well," explained Stacy as the five of them walked inside, "it's not really a political matter but we haven't had much crime around here for six years since Spider-Man and Prowler left the city."

"What Captain Stacy is trying to say is that we're solving another crime involving mob boss Alex O'Hirn," continued DeWolff, "at least that's what he calls himself but he and his men have committed a robbery this morning in one of our city banks."

"Has the money yet been retrieved?" Hobie asked.

"Well, no," answered Stacy, "but those crooks think they're causing us a fathom, especially O'Hirn with all these crimes that he's forming but we've got our best men out there hunting them down. If we're lucky, Spider-Man and maybe even Prowler might drop in to save the day."

Peter and Hobie looked at each other. They both knew that this probably wasn't going to happen.

"These men are quite adroit though with the way they pulled the job," said DeWolff as they walked inside the courtroom filled with a crowd of chattering.

"The whole courtroom is in fact agog to hear this story," put in Daniels, "they do want their money back after all."

"Hello there, Scott," said a voice. Daniels looked to see a man dressed in a tuxedo walking over to them.

"Joseph," chuckled Daniels as the man walked over to him and they shook hands before he continued talking, "Parker, Brown, you are standing in the presence of Agent Joseph Wheadon. He works for the FBI and he has agreed to work with us on this case."

"He has had a lot of experience as an FBI agent," said Stacy, "and he is quite tenacious about the way he does his job," said DeWolff.

"It's true," agreed Wheadon, "I've come to supplant many agents twice my ranks with the way I work."

Peter and Hobie looked impressed.

"Anyway, the whole courtroom," continued Wheadon, "so let's get this over and done with, shall we?"

Peter, Hobie, and Wheadon went to find a seat while Daniels, Stacy and DeWolff walked off and got prepared to make their speech.

Soon the whole courtroom was ready for the hearing. The chattering quieted down as the judge tapped against the desk.

"Order! Order!" she shouted before turning to Daniels. Stacy and DeWolff, "Chief Daniels, will you please do the honors?"

Daniels sighed as he stood before the whole courtroom, Stacy and DeWolff standing closely behind him.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," he said, "we at the New York Police Department have come before you today to elaborately claim the best we are doing at solving the Alex O'Hirn crimes."

Quiet chatters went around and the whole courtroom was in confusion.

"For those of you who don't know," continued Daniels, "Alex O'Hirn is a crime boss who has led a team of crooks into one of our city banks this morning. This isn't exactly a political matter but we will make sure that these crooks don't renounce the money that you own. Now turning to Captain Stacy. George, will you do the honors?"

Stacy sighed and stepped forward, Daniels stepping closely behind him.

"Okay," said Stacy, "I am obviously as you all know the leader of our boys down at the NYPD Department and I come before you today because I believe in good fortune and I hope that Spider-Man will return to our city someday. It has been six years since we last saw him fighting towards the Adrian Toomes crimes. We are now officially placing Mr. Toomes off house arrest. After all, the reason for this is the increase in crime since Spider-Man left. We just thought another year would regain our trust in Mr. Toomes. Now back to what I was saying, our men are out there right now doing their bests to capture O'Hirn and his men and bring them to justice behind bars. Captain Jean DeWolff, will you please take over?"

DeWolff stepped quickly forward, Stacy taking her place behind her.

"Alright, I bet you all can't stand how incredulously unfortunate for thirteen robbers including O'Hirn himself to take all of your money in one swoop just like that," she said, "but we are simultaneously trying to get it all back while arresting O'Hirn and his men. But as part of the city's pride, we are resolute to have this crime solved all in good time. It has also been six years since we held benediction over Spider-Man leaving this city. But he has realized that being a superhero is a privilege and therefore he feels like he doesn't want to fulfill it anymore. Thank you and have a good day."

The whole courtroom clapped as Daniels, Stacy and DeWolff left the stage.

Outside the courthouse, everyone started walking out. Two cops were carrying were Adrian Toomes to the police car.

"You must've been saying your prayers, Toomes," said one of them.

"Yeah," said the other, "because your days under house arrest are over."

"I'm quite glad to hear that," replied Toomes as they lowered him into the car. Adrian's daughter Valeria walked out of the courthouse and watched as the police car carrying her father drove away. She sighed.

"Valeria," called a voice behind her.

Valeria looked back to see Peter walking towards her.

"Oh, it's you, Peter. Why do you go home to your MJ? Your wife and your kids: Ben Junior and May Junior?"

"First off, please don't bring MJ and the twins into this. Second off, we need to talk. We haven't done so in six years since..."

"Why don't you talk to Spider-Man about it? You both have a lot in common, you know."

"You can't still be mad at me for choosing MJ over you, Valeria. I promised we could still be friends."

"Goodbye, Pete," said Valeria as he hopped into her car and drove off.

Peter was dismayed. Hobie walked up to him.

"Still trying to impress her, eh?" he asked.

"Who? Valeria? No, no. I mean, I just wish she could accept the fact that I'm married to MJ and that our friendship hasn't been as long as the relationship I've had with MJ."

"Maybe she'll understand eventually, Pete. These things take time you know. Just you wait and suddenly, it'll be there for you."

Peter sighed in agreement.

"Come on, Pete," continued Hobie, putting his arm on his long time friend, "let's get some breakfast."

"I need to go and pick MJ and the twins first. The kids have their school break and they're hanging around with MJ in the fashion designers department. I've never actually met her boss. What do you think he's like?"

"Who? Roderick Kingsley? He happens to be the greatest and most successful fashion designer in the whole city."

"Interesting. We can just go meet him then, shall we?"

"Right, Peter," chuckled Hobie, "right."

They walked into their car, hopped in and drove off to the fashion designer facility. When they arrived there, Peter sighed and turned to Hobie.

"Be right back," he said.

"I'll be waiting, Pete," replied Hobie as Peter hopped out of the car and walked inside the facility.

Mary Jane was married to Peter and they had twins Benjamin Junior Parker and May Junior Parker, commonly known as Ben and May and the kids were on summer break. They had just finished kindergarten and their mother took them to the fashion designing department for entertainment. Mary Jane was walking towards her boss' throne room. The twins were amazed as they walked around.

"Wow," gasped Ben, "took a look at this, May!"

He pointed to a statue that belonged by Roderick Kingsley. It was a goblin statue with a fireball.

"Wow!" gasped May, "look at the size of that thing, Ben!"

"I know, right?"

"Please don't touch that kids," said Mary Jane, walking towards them and putting their hands on them, "that is..."

"Property of Mr. Kingsley," sighed May, obviously knowing what it was.

"We know, mom. We know," sighed Ben.

"Are these kids causing you any trouble, MJ?" Peter asked jokingly as he entered the room.

"Um, no," replied May.

"We're fine, daddy," said Ben.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" asked MJ, chuckling.

"I've come to pick you up. Then we can all go and have breakfast. This is your shift, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to..."

"MJ, darling," called a voice.

In came a man, looking around his fifties and had black hair parted to the back. He spoke with a broad Australian accent.

"MJ, darling. This is your shift if you were wondering of course. You've worked very hard this morning and I am proud of you. Would you and your children like to take a stroll around the city for about an hour and a half?"

"Sure thing. Thank you. But first I'd like to meet my husband."

Peter quickly lent his hand to the man.

"Peter Parker, pleasure to meet you. You must be..."

"Roderick Kingsley," he replied, shaking Peter's hand, "yes, MJ's told me so much about you. So has Jonah. I've been looking forward to meeting you?"

"You've talked to my boss, J. J. Jameson?" "Yes, he must be very lucky to have a man like you working under a staff job. Congratulations."

"Well, it's not really much of a job for me. I'd rather be out there taking pictures of our old hero Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man? Why, may I ask?"

"Well, he's been Jameson's main target before he left the city and that's why he wanted to make me take pictures of him…"

"To make Spider-Man look like a fool," interrupted Kingsley, "that webhead is a danger to the city and I'm glad he left. He and that purple-caped moron can go rot with all of the enemies they've had in this city. That's my opinion anyway. I don't know about yours, Mr. Parker, but let me tell you this: be careful if he returns and heed that warning to the rest of the city for me please, will you? They'll need the advice."

Kingsley walked slowly towards Peter and slightly glared as he finished his sentence. Peter trembled a bit but pretended not to be intimidated.

"Y-y-yes, Mr. Kingsley, s-s-sir," he gulped.

"All in good time then," said Kingsley, brightening up a little and smiling, "I'll see you around, Parker. And I'll see you and the kids in an hour, MJ."

Then he walked off. Peter was amazed and looked back at Mary Jane and the kids who hand their hands up and hopped over.

"Come on, guys," he sighed, "let's get some breakfast."

The four of them walked out of the room, exited the building and hopped into the car. Kingsley watched them as they set off, a suspicious look spread across his face.

"Hmm, Parker," he thought slowly.

The Parker family had breakfast together at IHOP with Hobie. Everything was quiet until Peter spoke up.

"How's work going?" he asked Mary Jane, sipping his coffee.

"Not bad," she replied, "I'm not exactly certain that Roderick's the best fashion designer but he's becoming initially impressed with my progress."

"Hmm, interesting," said Peter, "how about you, kids? How's your summer going?"

"Pretty good so far," replied May.

"Mr. Kingsley's throne room is so cool, dad," said Ben loud and excitedly, "you should and see it."

"Shh, inside voice, sweetheart," said Mary Jane.

"Sorry, mommy," said Ben more quietly, "but you should see it, dad."

"I have seen it, son. We all have. Your mother's boss seems like a great man and it flatters me to see how he could have such a relationship with my boss."

"Me too," agreed Mary Jane.

"What do you think he and Jameson have in common?" asked Hobie.

"I don't know," said Peter before watching the tray carrying their food being placed on the tray jack and the waitress starting to pass out the food, "but that's what I'll find out. First however, we shall eat."

Mary Jane sighed.

After breakfast, the car carrying the Parkers and Hobie returned to the fashion designers facility. Kingsley was waiting out there.

"Bye, daddy," said the kids.

"Have a good day," Peter replied.

"You too, Peter," said Mary Jane, carrying the kids out of the car, "goodbye, Hobie."

"Take it easy, you guys," replied Hobie as Mary Jane closed the door.

She then held the kids by the hands as she walked past Kingsley and into the building. Kingsley gazed at Peter.

"Hmm, why's he staring at me?" he wondered.

Kingsley winked at Peter. Suddenly, Peter felt a pain in his eye and Kingsley walked back inside.

"Peter, are you ok?" asked Hobie, putting his hand on him.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Peter, gaining eyesight again, "let's' just get outta here, shall we?"

"Good idea," agreed Hobie.

And Peter drove the car off.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter dropped Hobie off at his house.

Hobie walked out of the car, turned back towards Peter and spoke up.

"Thanks for the ride, Peter. Sorry I can't ride enough any longer. Prowler does need to go places, you know."

"So does Spider-Man. Or at least he did," said Peter before chuckling.

Hobie chuckled as well.

"You think the NYPD will be able to rest the Alex O'Hirn case without us around?"

"Don't worry about it, Hobie. Chief Daniels and Captain Stacy know what they're doing. Deputy Captain DeWolff has got her best men searching under the name Alex. Or at least that's what they were doing last time I checked."

"They could use our help, you know, Pete. And it's been six years since we let the city down on our crime-fighting duties."

"It's like I said, Hobie. Don't worry about it. The police will handle the robbery that was made this morning personally once they find the suspects behind the crime. I gotta go to work. See you later."

"See you around, Peter," said Hobie, walking towards his house.

Peter drove the car off, headed for the Bugle. At first he felt fine but the thought of Valeria came to his mind.

"Oh, god," he sighed, "how am I going to help Valeria get over what happened?"

Valeria was in her apartment looking at something when her father Adrian called.

"Valeria, honey. Breakfast time."

"Be right there, dad," she called back.

Valeria continued to look at a costume that she stole from her father's old B&T Electronics store six years ago before it went out of business. It was a black costume with harnesses out from the sides like her old Vulturess costume. She looked at the mask that lay right next to the costume. She thought of a name for the costume and finally came up with one.

"Raptor," she muttered at last.

"Valeria," called Adrian.

"Coming, dad," she called back and left the room.

Valeria used a spatula to flip an omelet onto a plate for both her and her father and then she put on the table before Adrian sat down. Valeria sat down as well.

"Dad, may I ask why you put your electronic store out of business?"

"Well, honey, here's the thing. I have enough money as it is and with Gregory Bestman behind bars for the rest of his life, there's nothing more that I really want to do with that store."

"I see. Ok, dad. Whatever you say."

"Hey, Valeria, listen. Why are you so mad at Peter? If he would rather be with Mary Jane, he can."

"It's not that, dad. I'm happy for them both. I just thought that after we spent so much time together in high school that we would actually have a chance together." Then she sighed and said "I guess not."

"You shouldn't take it that seriously, Valeria."

"Dad, if I know Peter and MJ, they're both quite married to their work here in the city as they are to each other."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means they're both busy. MJ's got that fashion designing business and Peter, well, Peter's quite busy at the Daily Bugle with Spider-Man off the job. Don't you think?"

"I agree, daughter. Parker's a busy man and I'm happy for him too. I do wonder what he's up to now."

Peter parked his car in the car park before walking across the street to the Daily Bugle. A great series of events have happened to him. First a court meeting was held about the Alex O'Hirn case before he met his wife's boss who seemed like a nice man on the inside but Peter did have his suspicions about him. As he walked into the building and entered the elevator, a man, looking muscular with short black hair walked in, carrying a box of unknown supplies. The elevator took the two of them up to the floor where Peter's office was. Once they walked out and into the hallway, Jameson walked in front of Peter in a brouhaha, his publisher Robbie Robertson standing behind him.

"Parker! You're late! And not a surprise either!" he shouted like he was going to go thrashing against Peter, "who's this gentleman loitering behind you like some kind of personal bodyguard?"

"I don't know, sir. I…I...I…"

"Shut up, Parker! The ayes had it!" interrupted Jameson in sort of a hectoring way before turning to the guy next to Peter, "name yourself, sport! And quickly before I have you thrown out!"

"Um, Donovan, sir. Arnold Donovan. My boss must've told you I was coming."

"Oh, yes. Your boss. Robertson, collect the gentlemen that walked in this morning and introduce them to Parker here."

"Ye…ye…yes, Jonah," stuttered Robertson, "ri-ri-right away."

"Who are these new people, Mr. Jameson?" asked Peter.

"Don't ask questions you'll soon learn the answer to, Parker. I hate people who think that they know what they're doing."

Peter sighed.

Soon Robbie came back, followed by a man with glasses and straight black hair.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Leeds. Parker, you are standing in the presence of Dr. Edward Leeds."

"Or not Ned for short," Leeds replied.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," put in Jameson, "anyway, Ned here might be your new rival for a staff raise unless you create me an article, Parker. He will be on the job as well. It is just about the end of the month. I just need you both to find some information on the O'Hirn crimes by the end of the day. So I'd suggest that both of you get cracking. Where's that other client of mine?"

"Coming right your way, Mr. Jameson," called a voice, sounding a bit familiar to Peter.

The other client walked in as a surprise to Peter. It was Agent Wheadon, whom he had met at the court meeting earlier on that morning.

"Ah, Mr. Parker, I remember you."

"Why of course, Agent Wheadon," said Peter, a bit stunned.

Jameson was confused.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," he interrupted, "you two know each other?"

"Why, of course we do," said Wheadon, "we met at court this morning."

"Hmph, say that again," scoffed Jameson, eyeing Peter.

"This guy is very good friends with the fellas down at the NYPD Department…" continued Wheadon.

"Okay, okay, cut the small talk," interrupted Jameson again, "Wheadon, tell Parker why you are here."

Wheadon sighed.

"On the behalf on Norman Osborn and his son Harry," he replied laconically.

Peter look stunned.

"What about them?" he asked.

"It has come to my attention over the past several years that Mr. Osborn and his son have passed away and it sent Oscorp and it's personal milieu into a partition. They were close to you, weren't they?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me this, Agent Wheadon?"

"Because I was close to them too and lamented their deaths completely. You used to take pictures of Spider-Man as well if I'm correct. The no-good scoundrel who caused their deaths."

"Uh, huh," muttered Jameson in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Jameson will take it from here. Donovan and I have to get back to work. Come on, Donovan.

Once Wheadon and Donovan left, Jonah looked at Peter and glared.

"You wanna compete for that raise, Parker?"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson, I do."

"Then I suggest you get your ass back behind that desk, go onto that computer and find a

good chunk of information concerning the O'Hirn crimes. It better be on my desk by the

end of the day!"

"Yes, sir," said Peter. And he walked off.

"You too, Leeds!"

Leeds walked off without a word.

Jameson sighed and turned to Robbie.

"It's a menagerie just having just having those scumbags criminals running around our city. If anything, they should be arrested and ostracized. I'm surprised Spider-Man is isn't one of them."

Peter returned to his office and slumped in his down on his desk, sighing and putting his feet over his desk. His laptop faced him completely.

"The last thing I want is to go receding to the payments from taking photographs," he sighed to himself.

At once, he opened up his laptop and clicked on Firefox. He immensely wanted to find more information on the Alex O'Hirn story to make sure that Leeds didn't take his job. He typed in "Alex O'Hirn" and the loud throb of the keyboard could be heard throughout his office when Jameson came in.

"How's it going, Parker?" he asked at once, "making any process yet?"

"I just started, Mr. Jameson. I haven't found much yet."

"I'm confused, Parker. I mean, are you even on the internet?"

"Yes. I just typed in 'Alex O'Hirn' and so far quite a few results have showed up."

"Show 'em to me," muttered Jameson, walking quickly over behind him.

The internet results varied to the bottom of the page. The first result that popped up read "sarcophagi crimes pulled by O'Hirn mob."

"Hmm," thought Peter, "sarcophagi crimes. What would O'Hirn want to do with coffins?"

"Don't know. But the NYPD department is bound to tell us about it. Why don't you go pay them a visit, Parker? I promise not to dock you anything but you will get extra credit for finding this information."

"Sure, Mr. Jameson. But I need to read this article and find out what a sarcophagi is. The

best Chief Daniels and Captain Stacy would want is to know what I am talking about

when I give them this information."

"Good. I'll tell that Leeds that the deadline for this assessment is the end of tomorrow. Therefore you'll both have more time to finish this report. Okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson."

"That's what I thought, Parker. There's nothing like determination. And good luck."

And he closed the door, walking towards Leeds' office. Peter sighed and clicked on the website, bringing him to the page where the sarcophagi crime report was written within paragraphs.

According to the article, Alex O'Hirn had led his entire mob into the Metropolitan Museum of Art at 11:05 AM this morning. They had stolen one item from the museum known as the Egyptian sarcophagi. The item itself had been placed in the museum quite a long time ago and it has been one of the museum's most famous accessories ever since. Peter was impressed.

"Time to pay the NYPD a visit," he said to himself.

At the NYPD department, Chief Daniels sat behind his desk looking at his computer with Captain Stacy and Deputy Captain DeWolff standing by his side. They were as well discerning the article about the sarcophagi crimes. Peter came in.

"Good morning, officers," he greeted.

"Mr. Parker," said Daniels, "why are you not at work?"

"I was let off by Mr. Jameson."

"Huh," said Daniels, still curious and looking at Peter in the eye, "why?"

"We were covering the topic of the sarcophagi theft from the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"We were going to pay a visit there, Parker. We would be honored if you join us with solving this crime. Especially since this coffin that has been stolen is seen as a humanoid according to the citizens of this city and the tourists as well."

"If we heard about the sarcophagi crimes before it was known to be pulled off by O'Hirn, we would have known how to solve both cases at the same time," claimed Peter.

"Quite right, Mr. Parker," said Stacy, "Jean and I will assemble our men and then we'll

be on our way. Come on, Jean."

"We'll get to it, George," replied DeWolff before they both exited the room.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Peter asked.

"Find more information on what O'Hirn is going to do next I guess," said Daniels.

"Good plan," said Peter.

Daniels sat down across from the computer and started research the O'Hirn crimes.

Aleksei Systevich, the criminal mastermind who posed as Alex O'Hirn, was walking back to his truck. His men jostled through the city crowd carrying the sarcophagi back to the truck. They all wore ski masks. Systevich quickly opened the back of the truck and his men carefully placed the coffin inside. Systevich then took off his ski mask and spoke up.

"Alright, men, here's the drill. I plan to get this thing back to Oscorp safely. The others will then tell us the plan. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they all replied. And they scattered into the trunk before Systevich closed it and ran quickly to the front of the truck and drove away.

A dark purple figure watched the truck as it rolled away and flew off towards it. The figure was none other then Hobie Brown, back donned under the Prowler mask and suit.

"I've tracked down these scumbags from the start of the theft and now they're done for," he grunted to himself as he flew after the truck.

Systevich saw Prowler fly by reflecting through the side window and jerked the truck to a stop, causing Prowler to crash into the side window, breaking it. Prowler rose up to see Systevich rise out of the car and point a gun at him.

"Woah, woah, woah," gasped Prowler sarcastically, putting his hands against Systevich as he cocked his gun, "we can settle this over some pizza, don't you think?"

"With a base of gunpowder?" grunted Sytsevich.

And he shot several gunshots towards Prowler who rose up in the air and backed down onto the ground, kicking his feet into Sytsevich's face and knocking him down. Sytsevich rose up on his feet as his men ran out of the truck and pointed their guns towards Prowler, waiting for their boss' orders.

"What are you waiting for?" shouted Sytsevich, "shoot him!"

Bullets were shot towards Prowler who rose up into the air and sway from side to side,

avoiding each bullet and they all eventually landed on the ground. This continued until

Sytsevich and his men were out of bullets. The sound of police sirens came into view.

"What now, suckers?" chuckled Prowler with both his hands up.

"Run!" shouted Sytsevich.

All of the men ran into the back of the truck and closed the door to the trunk. Sytsevich hopped into the front seat and closed the door shut before driving the truck away. Prowler rose out of sight. He knew he had let the robbers get away with the coffin but he had an idea to get it back from them.

At the Metropolitan Museum, Peter, Chief Daniels, Captain Stacy and Deputy Captain DeWolff took a loiter around to find something in the museum that had to with Egypt, Rome or Greece. This meant searching for clues. The four of them went up to a guard.

"Excuse me," said Daniels.

"What can I do for you?" asked the guard.

"We're looking for the sarcophagi. We're fellas from the NYPD Department and what has transpired following thjs O'Hirn guy is our responsibility."

"I understand that, sir but what sort of sarcophagi are you looking for?"

Daniels felt quite confused before speaking up again.

"What do you mean what kind of sarcophagi? The one that's been stolen of course," he chuckled.

"Well, sir, there are three types of sarcophagi in this museum: the Egyptian sarcophagi, the Roman sarcophagi and the Greek sarcophagi. Which one are you looking for?"

Daniels felt quite benighted by what the guard was saying to him.

"Look," he sighed impatiently, "we're just looking for the one that's been stolen."

"Oh, that one. Yeah, that would the Roman sarcophagi."

"Thank you," said Stacy, "do you have any evidence on who took it?"

"Um, Alex O'Hirn."

"Do you realize why he and his men took it?" asked DeWolff.

"No, that's what we're trying to figure out."

"So are we. Can you please lead us to where the Roman sarcophagi stood before it was stolen?" asked Daniels.

"Sure. Right this way."

"Thank you," said Stacy.

The guard led Peter, Daniels, Stacy and DeWolff over to the Roman section of the museum and bought them face to face with the chamber behind shattered where the Roman sarcophagi stood before it was stolen.

"The disappearance of the coffin has been quite an ordeal to our people hear at New York City. Tourists found it quite shocking as well."

Daniels turned to Peter.

"Mr. Parker, you seem to a lot of experience from researching this at the Bugle. What do you have to add?"

Peter thought for a minute then spoke up.

"Well, according to the research I made, the coffin was lopsided on all corners and like all coffins, it stood prostrate from the ceiling. It was sent to the museum a long time so it must have quite a primitive and historical tale to it."

"What is quite obvious that O'Hirn had led this crime in a preordained manner," added DeWolff. "what we're going to find out is why he stole the coffin and where he placed it. We've already sent our best men along with tracking devices all over the city."

"In that case, I hope you all catch him," said a voice, familiar to Peter.

It was Roderick Kingsley, Mary Jane's boss from work. Peter was stunned to see him here. He thought it impossible for such a busy man like Kingsley to meet him in two places at a time.

"Mr. Kingsley," Peter said, "what are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, Parker. Looking around. Who are these people standing behind you, Parker?"

"Oh, Mr. Kingsley, I would like to meet Chief Daniels of the NYPD Police Department. And these are his associates: Captain George Stacy and Deputy Captain Jean DeWolff."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kingsley," said Daniels, quickly shaking hands with him,

"we've heard all about your fashion designing business and it sounds quite promising."

"Thank you, I hope you folks over at the NYPD Department are doing good as well. So tell me, what kind of work do you do?"

"We mainly solve crimes," replied Stacy, "that's basically how we run our business."

"Interesting, Captain Stacy. What kind of crimes are you solving these days?"

"Well, we are trying to crack one of our biggest crimes yet and that is the O'Hirn case," said DeWolff.

"Good to know, Deputy Captain DeWolff. It's quite an ipso facto that solving crimes is more of a challenge then you think it is."

"Oh, it is," said Stacy, "and to add to that, this crime might be bound to change our department in the most starkly of ways."

"Yes, well I see you're quite good friends with Mr. Parker. Quite a jolly young chap, isn't he? The bloke came down to my department this morning to show his devotion to his family. I can see the loyalty to them standing right before you. Eh, Parker?"

Peter felt rather flattered before replying "yes, sir."

"Ah, well, there's a good man," chuckled Kingsley, giving Peter a pat on the back, "you're much less contemptible then your old bread and butter?"

Peter was confused.

"Contemptible? Bread and butter? What are you getting at, Mr. Kingsley?"

"Well, Mr. Parker. It seems that you don't know what I'm talking about. Spider-Man was your bread and butter, your main source of income. You used to take photos of him everyday before he retired and I showed nothing but contempt for him."

"Why?" Peter, Daniels, Stacy and DeWolff asked altogether.

"He was a danger to the city and that stagnant suit of his only made him look worse. I could smell it for miles. He and the enemies he has made throughout his crime-fighting career are nothing but a bunch of detritus lunatics. Point made, Mr. Parker?"

"Y-y-yes, sir," stuttered Peter.

"Good then," said Kingsley with a smile, "I better back at work now. MJ and the kids will be wondering what they have to do next. See you later, Parker. And it was very nice meeting you all."

Daniels, Stacy and DeWolff shook their heads in quiet agreement while Peter waved him goodbye. All four of them were speechless. They watched as Kingsley left the area.

"I don't think that guy has his head screwed on right?" said Daniels.

"What makes you think that?" asked Peter.

"Mr. Parker, you can't really trust everybody in this world. Mr. Kingsley seems like a nice guy and I am fascinated with his work but he seemed quite suspicious. Tonight when you pick up your family, I want you to search around the fashion designing department for clues. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We better be going then. We all have work to do."

The four of them left.

As they exited the museum, Daniels turned to Peter.

"Mr. Parker, are you going back to the Bugle?"

"Yes, Chief. And when I get back there, I'll finish up my work before picking up my family from the fashion designing department. Don't worry. When I get there, I'll search as hard as I can for clues. You can count on me."

"Good. See you around, Mr. Parker. We have to get back to the department."

"Yeah, see you later," said Peter before heading off to his car and hopping into it. Daniels, Stacy and DeWolff watched him as he drove off.

"You think that Parker could be our last hope, chief?" asked DeWolff.

"What makes you think that?" asked Daniels.

"Um, the fact that he works at the Bugle where he could easily make a good article out of this story," replied Stacy.

'Who knows, you guys? There are many more publishing associations that could get a good catch of this story."

"Not like the Daily Bugle," said DeWolff.

Daniels sighed and nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter arrived back at the Bugle, Jameson was talking to a man with dark skin and balding black hair. Jameson noticed Peter and jumped.

"Aha, Parker. You're back. And just in time as well. Come tomorrow, the deadline for the O'Hirn story will transpire."

"Thank you, sir," said Peter, walking by and eyeing Jameson with a smile, "I'll get to it right away."

"Good. Oh, and Parker, I'd like to meet somebody."

Peter turned back and replied "who, Mr. Jameson?"

"Parker, this is our new electrician Max Dillon."

"How you doing?" said Peter, lending a hand to shake Dillon's.

"How are you?" said Dillon, shaking his hand, "Jameson's told me enough. Is it true that you used to study at Empire State University?"

"Yes," said Peter, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Really? I've taken an offer for a job there as well. I've just moved to the city, you see."

"Cool. Do you like it here so far?"

"I'm not as accustomed to it as I was to Detroit but I'll come to like it better in time."

"Oh, you will don't worry about it. I'm having a college reunion there tomorrow night. Are you gonna be there?"

"Why, yes. I am. I'm always there, on my shift. What's your name again?"

"Peter Parker."

"Oh, right. The guy with the staff job. Anyway, you'll be seeing more of me around here. And I know a lot about electricity and…"

"Ok, ok, Parker. Cut the crap. And get back to work before I preordain what will happen to that raise you were competing against."

"Alright, I'm off," said Parker, "good meeting you, Max."

"You too, Peter. See you around."

"Neither of you will be seeing each other around if you don't get back to work, Dillon," Jameson snorted.

Without a word, Dillon walked off with his toolbox. Hobie walked up to Jameson and said "so what do you think of this guy, J. J.?"

"Hobie, I've never had a better janitor in eight years. And you tell that to Parker. That's how long his career's been."

"Sure thing, sir," said Hobie before walking off.

"Hmph," grunted Jameson before taking his pills out of his pocket. "What?" he gasped in frustration, "these weren't the ones I wanted!" He stormed off shouting "Miss Brant!"

The Oscorp company went out of business once Norman Osborn, his son Harry and his associate Otto Octavius were deceased. But the Oscorp tower still stood tall and strong. Facing the entrance to the tower was Aleksei Sytevich, followed by his men carrying the coffin into the tower after him. After the doors shut, they all walked up the stairs of the tower to the top floor where their associate was waiting.

"My friend," said Sytsevich, "we've got what you needed."

The associate turned around and revealed himself to be none other then FBI Agent Wheadon.

"Perfect, Mr. Sytsevich. Now our plan can finally go into action. Why don't you have your men place that thing right here on the stone table. I'll have my guys help them with that. Hill! Lefty!"

Two men walked out. One of them was the other guy who Peter met at the Bugle: Arnold Donovan.

"There is no man other then you and your men, Mr. Sytsevich that I could rely on in this city besides these two thugs of mine: Arnold Donovan and George Hill." Then Wheadon whispered to Systevich's ear, "you may wanna nickname Arnold over there for his left-handed abilities."

Both of them laughed before Wheadon continued on "you guys, why don't you give Mr. Sytsevich and his men a hand at hauling that thing on the stone table.

"Oh, we'll be capable of that," said Hill in a determined voice.

The two of them put their hands around the front of the coffin and together, they all bought it above the stone table against the window and gently placed it down before removing their fingers.

"Lefty, release the covers," order Wheadon.

Donovan pulled the cover off to show the Roman sarcophagi. Everyone gasped in shock and awe.

"Ipsofacto," added Wheadon, "this thing could make us lots of money for our final project. This is one elegant start to getting money off the richest of the city. Don't you think?"

"I think so," said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked to see Prowler, standing by the open window and above the sarcophagi.

"How did you find us?" grunted Sytsevich, "you're the most starkly superhero I've ever met! You know that?"

"I'm not as starkly as you think. Now hand over the coffin."

"Pfft, in mid-air?" scoffed Sytsevich.

"You bet," said Prowler, "now hand over the coffin."

"After you. Shoot him, guys."

They all started shooting at Prowler who rose into the room and struggled while the coffin flew into the air and out the window. The men then shot at him while he dived the window after the coffin. Prowler rose down past the coffin and the whole crowd as he managed to grab hold as it fell to the ground. He landed face-first on the ground and a few seconds, he rose up as the whole crowd on him and a two-finger whistle was let out.

At the Bugle, Jameson slapped down a photo of Prowler giving a "rock on" gesture.

"Despicable! Confound this purple-caped maniac!" he spluttered, "he's at it again. Next thing you know, Spider-Man's gonna be on the move with him!"

"Jonah, if I may point out to you…" said Robertson.

"You may not, Robbie!" Jameson rudely interrupted, "don't try and be a smart aleck in my presence! If anything, you're just an assistant! Unless you have nothing relevant to say, don't say anything!"

"I do have something to say, Jonah."

"And what would that be, Robbie?" said Jameson, relaxing a little bit, "bring me news and make my day."

"Jonah, this Prowler guy has returned to the city probably to help solve the O'Hirn case."

"Huh, so what are you getting at, Robbie?"

"Well, Jonah. If it weren't for him, the coffin wouldn't have been retrieved and who knows, Spider-Man might come back to assist him once more."

There was a short pause while Jameson looked at Robbie, confused and annoyed.

"Have you been to any wine tastings lately, Robbie?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, sir," replied Robbie, "not with this career I'm in."

"Have you been submitted for hallucination testing yet?"

"Um…no sir."

"I want you in with your doctor before the party at Empire State University tomorrow night! And don't you drink once until you're completely submitted! First off, Prowler was a sidekick and assisted Spider-Man, you loony! Second off, Spider-Man's a crook and WOULD NEVER SOLVE SOMETHING SO URGENT! THIRD OFF, ARE YOU AWARE THAT THE NYPD COULD'VE TRACKED DOWN THESE LUNATICS AND FOILED WHATEVER THEY WERE UP AGAINST? THEIR PRESENCE WOULD HAVE TRANSPIRED AROUND THE SAME TIME AS PROWLER'S!"

There was a ringing on the telephone. It was quite predictable who it was.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT, BETTY? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'M VERY BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

"Blood pressure, sir. Take your pills, oh, and drink plenty of water."

Jameson looked at Betty and sneered. Betty chuckled back as Jameson took his pills while gulping down a cup of water and placing it back on his desk, grinning sarcastically.

"ANYWAY, BACK TO BUSINESS…!"

The phone rang again. Jameson picked it up.

"THERE'S NOBODY HERE! THE BUGLE IS OUT OF BUSINESS BECAUSE OF TOO MANY FAKE PHOTOSHOOTS!"

"Again, blood pressure, sir. Your wife's on the other line asking about how you're doing?"

"TELL HER SHE'S NEVER MARRIED A BETTER MAN!" spluttered Jameson once more.

"Right away. Oh, and sir, I need to ask you something…"

"WHAT?"

There was a short pause as Jameson looked across at Betty who smiled and replied.

"Um, have you been to any wine tastings lately?"

Jameson give a slight glare and sneered. He could hear uncontrollable laughter on the other line from clients surrounding Betty's desk. Robbie sniggered with a stark smile before Jameson eyed him and glared. Robbie stopped smiling when he did this.

"Huh," huffed Jameson, looking at the crowd around Betty's desk, "the question is have they been to any wine tastings lately."

"Correct, sir…"

"Shut up. Robbie, I want every researcher in this department to figure everything else they know about Alex O'Hirn. Which means Parker and Leeds. I want the decision on whether whose end up with this raise at the end of the month to be preordain from the money that I've been making. Go check on them at once!"

"Y-y-yes, sir," stuttered Robbie before leaving the room.

Jameson sighed and put his feet over his desk, popping a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it before smoking it.

The whole crowd left Betty's desk. Betty was working away at her paperwork when Robbie came into view.

"Hey, Betty. Have you seen Peter or Ned around lately? Jonah wanted to make sure they were doing their job right."

"No, Robbie. Not since this morning. But if you check…"

"Bah bah bah bah bah bah," sang Leeds in a grove as he walked up to Betty's desk and slammed his hands down on it and saying in a grooved up manner, "whaddup, Betty girl?"

Betty chuckled.

"Um, hi, Mr. Leeds, I…"

"Oh, please, please, please. Call me Ned," he said, gulping a bit before continuing, "that's my codename. At least the name I go by. If you need anything, just call up Ned and I'll answer to that ring-a-ling-a-ling. You know?"

He chuckled and left his number on a post-it-note down on her desk, leaving Betty confused and speechless.

"Ah, okay," she chuckled, "so what's your catch, um…Ned?"

"Oh, what's my catch?" he chuckled in such an amused manner, "you don't get the clarity of what I ask? My catch, Betty, is you and I. You know, jazzing, groovin' it all up, on a roll up tempo. Ya get what I mean, right?"

Betty never felt so confused by somebody who she just met.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked curiously.

"Asking you out? On a date? Nah. Just saying, you and I; a little quality time; a stroll around the city along the pavement sidewalk; eyeing the array of sleek buildings and jazzy grooved-up night clubs that the city has to offer; the works. What do you say?"

Betty had a deciding but quick reply.

"Uh…no, Ned," she replied, smiling, "no, thank you. And no offense to you, I know you have feelings for me and all…"

"Pfft, feelings?" Leeds interrupted smoothly.

"…but in the end, my loyalty with all that belongs to Peter. He and I are in a tight relationship and we're great friends. I just met you and I've known Peter longer for about eight years. Maybe some other time."

There was a short pause before Leeds replied.

"Betty…um, Peter's not only engaged but he's married. Not against him or anything, just saying. Besides, it's June. Summertime, you know. Around this time the weather's kinda um…balmy?"

Betty chuckled in such amusement and jokingly said "would you get outta here, you stalker?"

"Okay, okay," said Leeds, calming her down from amusement, "but remember, if you need me, my number's on the desk?"

"Um, wait, Ned," said Robbie, holding him back.

"Uh, yes, Robbie."

"Jameson would like to see you in his office. Now."

"Oh, sure thing, Robbie," said Leeds, following Robbie to his office. He walked in and said "J.J., my man, what's up?"

"Ah, Leeds. I have one request for you."

"What would that be, J.J.?"

"Get back to work! Parker might beat you to getting that raise!"

"Okay, okay," chuckled Leeds, leaving the room.

Jameson looked at Robbie.

"Find Parker in his office and tell to be instantaneous with his research. What this O'Hirn guy is up against and where his dwelling is. I have the fragrance of Parker getting the raise already. And bring him here. I need to talk to him."

"Yes, sir," said Robbie before leaving the room.

Peter was in his office with the sound of the keyboard on his laptop throbbing away. He was staring benignly at his laptop. Robbie knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Peter.

Robbie opened the door and said "hello, Peter. Jameson would like to see you in his office right away."

"Okay," said Peter, rising up and walking out of the room with Robbie behind him.

"So what's this about?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," said Robbie, "hopefully it will be a titchy matter because you need to get the research done by tomorrow."

"I know that. Hopefully Jameson and I can have this conversation calmly for once."

"Me too, Peter," said Hobie as they walked towards Jameson's office.

Peter opened the door and said "good day, Mr. Jameson. So what can I do for you?"

Jameson, facing the window, turned around and eyed Peter, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Parker, how much farther have progressed with research on the Alex O'Hirn case?"

"Quite far, Mr. Jameson. And not only that but I solved the case further with the NYPD today. Let's just say we were being congenial about the way were solving this crime…"

"That doesn't cut it, Parker," interrupted Jameson, "has my message to you from

eight years ago that this company needs news from our own media and not from other sources become unheeded?" If so, then you must be making a folly of what the requirement is for…"

"No, sir. I'm not. But I have a supposition that I would like to share with you."

"What would that be then, Parker?"

"Well, Mr. Jameson, both the bank robbery and the museum robbery are quite close to Oscorp and if it had gone out of business eight years ago, it would have been demolished by now, don't you think?"

Jameson was silent for a few seconds, looking at Peter contemptuously, before replying.

"You expect to agree with that 'supposition', Parker?"

"It's the one I'm sharing with you, sir. Oscorp is in the vicinity of both the museum and the bank."

"Well, I don't find this evidence very conclusive and it's also quite futile."

"I guess I'll have to agree with you, sir."

"Well, tell you what, I have a bad feeling about this Prowler guy returning. For all you know, Spider-Man might soon join him once more and his gestures from all those years back would still be quite poignant."

"Very poignant, sir."

"Anyway, back to business. I'm afraid I am soon going to set an ultimatum on who should get the raise at the end of this assignment: you or Leeds?"

Thoughts spontaneously occurred to Peter about what would happen if he became Spider-Man again and Jameson would find out his identity and fire him. Today he felt more worried and his thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Parker? Parker?! PARKER!"

"Huh, what's going on?" said Peter, escaping the spontaneous feeling.

Jameson eyed him suspiciously before continuing what he had to say.

"You've worked with us longer then Leeds and this is why I am counting of you. Can I count on you to have this assignment completed before Leeds by tomorrow morning?"

"You can count on me, sir. I'm your man."

"All in good time then. Back to work please."

"Sure thing, Mr. Jameson,' said Peter before leaving the office and heading back to his.

Jameson sighed and looked at Robbie.

"You know, Robbie. Parker and Leeds are the only two people I can count on at the moment to help get this information. If neither of them succeed, we'll have no luck at all. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Jonah. I do…"

"Oh, I thought you might. You're the only one in this bloody department that I could actually rely on. Now bring Leeds here. I need to have a word with him about the research and it's deadline for tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," intoned Robbie, leaving the office.

Leeds was in his office, his headsets in as he gazed at his laptop. Robbie knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ned."

"Yo. What's up, Robbie?"

"Um…Jameson would like to see in his office."

"I'm on my way, Robbie," said Leeds, rising up from his desk and leaving his office with Robbie closing the door behind them. A few moments later, they made to Jameson's office.

Robbie opened the door and said "he's here, Jonah."

"Ah, Mr. Leeds. Come right in. We need to talk."

"Sure thing, Mr. Jameson," said Leeds, calmly walking in as always and facing Jameson, "alright boss, what's up?"

Jameson looked a bit weird at Leeds before replying.

"Leeds, how far have you gotten with the research on the Alex O'Hirn crimes?"

"Quite far, sir…"

"Good, next thing you know these guys might be enter the foyer to this building. Have you got anything on that?"

"Um, no sir. Why would they want to do that?"

"I'm being sarcastic. We've got guards everywhere securing the building all over. Plus we've got our new janitor Max Dillon. Anyway, back to business. What else have you found out?"

"Um, nothing besides the bank and museum robbery, sir. It seems that this kind of news is quite…"

"Don't give up, Leeds! The main reason why you joined was to get news, not to slack off! Anyway, tell me the news."

"Uh, I don't know where to start, sir."

"I can probably tell you," said Ted Hoffman, peaking in through the door.

"Shut up. Get out," muttered Jameson.

Before Hoffman could leave, Jameson spoke up again.

"Wait, wait, wait, Hoffman. Don't go. I'm gonna need you."

"For what, sir?"

"I suspect you have a report on the Alex O'Hirn crimes. Do ya?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

"Well then. Come in here and tell me all the news. Where do you have to start?"

"Well, sir," said Hoffman, coming back in and standing before Jameson with Robbie and Leeds behind his desk, "these men seemed spent the predominant amount of their time being the masters of crime because of the kind of stuff that they stole. Not only did they steal nearly a tenth of this city's wealth but they've committed an infringement."

"An infringement? What kind of infringement? You're not really making any sense, Hoffman."

"Well, sir. President Obama said over the news this morning that he was sending out professional government agents to get the city back what they've been looted of."

"Hmm, well thank god Spider-Man isn't here in that embroidered black web, blue and red costume of his that humiliatingly resembles this country's emblem. I'd be quite reproachful of him returning to this city. I'd rather have him stay in his stupid old cavernous spider hole. So how would the President know how to select who he's sending out to catch these guys?"

"They've been chosen by the government themselves, sir. Their best mission of accomplishment was the retrieval of a line of murals, which were also taken from the Metropolitan Art Museum. The crooks in that robbery could've sent the whole museum in a mess with the theft that they made. Thank god those paintings stand there once more nowadays and thank god they didn't impoverish this whole city with the money they stole."

"Yeah, really," chuckled Leeds in agreement.

"Shut up and let the man speak," muttered Jameson sneeringly.

Leeds trembled from this remark.

"Anyway," continued Hoffman, "O'Hirn and his men seem to have taken part in a conspiracy with the crimes they committed. Whatever they've stolen and how they've done it must have a reason to its solution. They've obviously done it for a certain purpose. Now the NYPD and the U.S. Government are best to work together to find out what these guys are searching for. I think that could be arranged."

"I'll ask Parker about it tomorrow. He's good friends with the fellas down at the NYPD Department. Do you have anything else to add, Hoffman?"

"Yes, sir. I do. I have a hunch that these guys could be manufacturing a rocket to them up to space and look between its desolate interstellar background to see what they could find in space. It could be the next Sputnik for all I'm guessing?"

"Rockets? Space? The next Sputnik? Such a swiveling rocket ready to be pulverized into space? When was your last beer, Hoffman? These guys are criminals and what would criminals want to do with space? They invariably steal for a living for god's sake!"

"Well, sir. What I've told you is insofar as we are about to crack a big case here while writing this article. It seems that the crooks have rendered the coffin back to Prowler who arranged the coffin's return to the museum."

"Rendering, hmm, Hoffman? Look at the window at the crime that is going around. Is the window too opaque for you to see through? 'Cause you don't have a clue what you're talking about. First off, the only reason why they let Prowler take back the artifact was so that they could plan a better assault on the museum whenever they have the chance! What do you think it is instead? Just some capsule? Second off, you're unheeding the directions towards the real

topic of this discussion! Third off, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION FROM ANYWAY?"

"The news channel. It's been all over the news this morning."

"And you believe it? Right before you expect me to believe what those idiots on television are spilling out to us."

"The reports seemed quite rudimentary, sir."

"Oh, the know-it-alls now, are they? Logicians, are they? And that's why you believed them. Why don't you find out what the O'Hirn crimes would have robbing a décor like the sarcophagi? Don't just spill out bullcrap that those nitwits are spilling from silo to silo and make yourself useful! MOVE IT!"

Hoffman walked out of the office in a rush while Robbie and Leeds walked to face Jameson who still sat behind his desk. Betty was startled from outside. The sound of Jameson's voice boomed like a seismic earthquake.

"The boss' daily pandemonium," sighed Betty jokingly to the guys over her desk.

Everyone laughed and laughed. Back in the office, Jameson looked at Leeds in his typical morose manner.

"What are you looking at, small brain? Don't you have a deadline to reach?"

"Oh, right," muttered Leeds, walking out of the office.

Jameson sighed once more and eyed Robbie.

"Well, well, well, Robbie. I've just talked to three people in a row today and none of their reports are conclusive. This city will always be in danger insofar as long as Spider-Man is around. What am I going to do with myself?"

"I don't know, sir. I…"

"Thought you wouldn't. Heck you've been in my office for the majority of the day so far. There must a hint of faith in you and you might be the only one I know in this building who has it. What do you think that proves?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't, Robbie. But I sure do."

After work, Peter walked out of the Bugle and across the street. It has been quite a big day for him and now he had to solve the mystery of the O'Hirn crimes. How was he going to crack the case without Spider-Man swooping in to save the day?


	4. Chapter 4

In his car, Peter called up Hobie.

"Hey, Hobie. Meet me outside your house. We have things to do."

Hobie's voice was muffled over the speaker.

"You'll find out when I get there."

After that Peter hung up.

Hobie was waiting outside his house as Peter pulled up.

"Get in," he said.

Hobie walked over to the car and hopped in. The car then drove away.

"Talk to me, Pete. What's up?"

"We need to go to the fashion designing department."

"Why?"

"There has been a lot of news going on about the crimes that have been committed today and I just want to see if any clues lead to MJ's boss. He might know a thing or two about the sarcophagi crimes and I've seen him at the museum this morning. I want to get to the bottom of this case immensely."

"You don't suspect he has anything to do with this, do you?"

"With what?"

"The crimes."

"What? Oh, no, no, no. I just want to see if you and I could find out any clues in the fashion designing department. I mean, after Jameson has been hectoring everyone all day, I thought it would be best if we could crack the case ourselves."

Hobie sighed.

"Whatever you say, Peter. But if we get into any trouble, don't say I didn't warn 'cause I did."

Peter just sighed and continued to drive the car until they arrived at the fashion designing department. The two of them left the car and walked towards the entrance.

"Do you know anything about Roderick Kingsley?" Peter asked.

"Tell you one thing I know," said Hobie as they opened the doors and walked in, "I don't trust him that much."

"Why?"

"There have been rumors about spoiling other businesses to make his own."

"Who said that?"

"Oh, some woman known as Narda Ravanna."

"Narda Ravanna? Oh yeah," said Peter who was not at all bewildered, "isn't she that chemist from Boston that who funds that company with her sister."

"They _did_ fund it. But it's out of business now and they think that Roderick Kingsley's responsible. I would've thought so too if it were my business."

"Why? Kingsley seems like a nice guy."

"Don't they all? But rumors say that Ravanna is in New York City right now planning her revenge on Kingsley."

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell the police then. This is serious."

"No, Peter. Please don't. She hasn't made any harm yet, has she?" 

"You're right. We'll just let it stow for a while and if things get suspicious then I will tell the cops. That would be their kind of story."

"Thank you, Peter. I totally agree with you."

As Peter and Hobie walked closer into the department, they reached Kingsley's throne room that Peter discovered earlier and walked to make a discovery of it. The song that Mary Jane sang on Broadway was played with piano chords on the radio and two pitches higher into a D note. It sounded dazzling and Peter recognized it at once.

"MJ sang this on Broadway six years ago. Kingsley must be planning a surprise for us or something."

The song ended as Kingsley walked in.

"Mr. Parker. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for MJ and the kids. Are they around?"

"Oh, MJ's just finishing up her last shoot. Who's your associate?"

"Mr. Kingsley, this is my good friend Hobie Brown."

"Ah, well he seems like a nice young man. How do you, Mr. Brown?"

He lent a hand to shake Hobie's. Peter gave him a gesture to shake his hand back.

"How do you do?" Hobie asked back, shaking hands with Kingsley, their fingers clinging around each other like prongs from a fork. He did feel a little uncomfortable being around him.

"So what business do you do?" Kingsley asked.

"Who? Me? Oh, I'm just an ordinary, out-of-work guy. Sorry to disappoint, Mr. Kingsley?"

"All in good time, my new friend. You seem quite content with my work. Are you discerning the message that I was trying to convey in my art?

"Um, no. Not at all actually. It is interesting though. Your department seems quite 'fashionable' so to speak."

The three of them laughed and laughed and laughed until Mary Jane walked in with the

kids.

"Hey, MJ. Hey, kids."

"Hi, daddy," the kids replied.

"You ready to go."

"Yes," said the kids.

"Oh, they were born ready," joked Mary Jane.

Again, everyone laughed and laughed and laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Kingsley," said Mary Jane.

"Bye, Mr. Kingsley," said the kids.

"Bye, MJ. See you later, kids. Have a good night as well."

"You too," they all replied as they walked out of the throne room.

As the five walked outside and onto the sidewalk, Hobie turned to Peter.

"I think I'll catch a cab home, Peter. I got stuff I gotta do."

"That's alright. MJ's busy with cooking dinner anyway. She's gotta go to the supermarket and get everything. It's just a busy life being domesticated parents, Hobie. You might understand one day."

"Oh, I hope so, Peter. See you around."

And he walked away down the sidewalk. Peter sighed and turned to the car where MJ and the kids were all seated down and waiting. Peter hopped into the front and drove off.

That night, the moon shone brightly over the city. The kids Ben and May were asleep and Mary Jane had just finished clearing up the dishes as she put the plates away. Peter was almost done with his research. The throb of the keyboard from his laptop could be heard continuously. Mary Jane walked into the room and put her arms around his neck. Peter lay back and stretched in relaxation.

"I will be up in about 15 minutes, honey."

"That's great," said Mary Jane, taking her arms off his neck, "is this research really that important that you have to get it finished like right now?"

"Um…yeah. I'm a businessman. I may be employed but I've got a nice staff job to help me bask in my glory at the Bugle."

"Yeah. So did the results of the sarcophagi robbery end up with Prowler stopping it?"

"Yes, it did. Yet I don't know what Hobie was thinking when he did it. The whole city's gonna be asking on Spider-Man's return to the city by Prowler's side."

"Yeah, don't we all wish that happened. Yet your kids don't even know the legacy of their own father and what he really meant to the city. It seems as though your position has receded from local hero to average Joe."

"Oh, please. Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Well, Peter. Don't you remember all those six years ago?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You know when you swooped in as Spider-Man and saved the day; you were a superhero with a humanoid impact on the city; still after you proposed to me, you and Hobie came jostling through the crowds and thrashing whoever committed a crime in this city. To me, you were someone, Peter. You still are to me now but I really wish you and Hobie could get back into the crime fighting business. Especially with the crime that is going around here."

"Yeah, but we've got the NYPD to sort that out. As a matter of fact, Chief Daniels and Captain Stacy have got their best men out there to track O'Hirn and his men. Deputy Captain DeWolff," explained Peter, reclining in his chair.

"Whatever you say, Peter," sighed Mary Jane, turning around, "I'll be off to bed. Good luck with finishing your research."

"Thank you," sighed Peter as Mary Jane left the room.

After he was done with his research, Peter saved it all on a document and went up to bed. As he entered his room where Mary Jane was sleeping, he opened the closet. There stood his old Spider-Man costume. He eyed it with wonder.

"Hmm," he thought, "local hero…to average Joe."

The next morning, Peter walked into the Bugle, his Spidey outfit hidden in between his suit as he entered the building. Mary Jane and the kids were at the fashion designing department. Hobie was at home doing only god knows what. Peter was just going back to his regular timetable at the Bugle. As he stood in the elevator, he sighed and stood silent.

"What if MJ is right?" he thought to himself, "what if being a superhero again would mean a lot more than being an average guy?"

As Peter entered the floor where he worked at, he walked out into the area, the research in his hand.

"Parker, you're on time," said Jameson, walking up to him, "and right before Spider-Man passed through our hemispherical world and into this city again. I believe I'll be taking those papers. Leeds already gave me his. Come on now. Chop chop."

His fingers moved out as Peter lay the papers in his hands.

"Attaboy. Wait in your office so we can talk."

"Okay, sir."

As Jameson stormed off, Leeds walked up to Peter.

"Morning, Peter."

"Oh, good morning, Ned."

"Feeling anything different about today?"

'Nah, not really despite Jameson's typical hectoring."

Peter and Leeds both laughed. Leeds was definitely discerning the joke that Peter was conveying.

Leeds went silent, sighed and then spoke up again, "look I'm not going to make any bets here because I don't want you have to paint yourself quite a distressing panorama for your future paycheck roll but if I get that raise today, your money might recede as compared to mine. Not being rude or trying to make feel…antiquated. Just saying."

"No offense taken," sighed Peter, "see you around."

Peter then left for his office as Leeds sighed and watched him.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Not today, Parker, my friend. Not today."

"Leeds!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Y-y-yes, sir," said Leeds, standing at attention.

"Get back to your office immediately."

"Okay, Mr. Jameson."

And he did so, walking towards his office.

In his house, Hobie sat down at his table, relaxing, with a cup of coffee in his hand. It had been a quiet morning for him so far and watching the neighborhood from outside was quite a panorama for him.

A set of eyes watched him closely. Within a few seconds, a figure broke in through the window. She was a pink suit and cape. She looked like quite a monstrosity to Hobie.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" he shouted, feeling quite freaked out.

"Somebody told me you returned a roughhewn coffin to which it's pedestal helps it stand once more," she said, "I'm glad I found you, Mr. Brown."

"WHY? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Oh, you know me. You wrote that paper about me four years back. I made the front page, remember?"

"Narda Ravanna?" Hobie gasped.

"It's Bella Donna now," she replied, "and I've passed through the skyline and into this city to ask simple favor of you."

"What would that favor be?"

Bella Donna spoke rather phonetically using clear words with Hobie.

"Well, this cape is made of quite baroque material and I spared no expense for it but let's cut to the chase. You and I both have a mistrust in one person: Roderick Kingsley."

"Roderick Kingsley? What about him?" questioned Hobie, feeling less embittered towards Bella Donna.

"Hopefully you're understanding the linguistics of the message I'm conveying because I thought you wrote about what he did to me."

"Well…" chuckled Hobie, trying to be genial against a superwoman so intimidating.

"THAT STUPID PRACTITIONER RUINED MY BUSINESS!"

Hobie looked frightened and bemused before Bella Donna continued talking.

"And now I want my revenge on him! If you and I pull this off, we can rob his entire gallery."

"It's a good thing you want to get back at someone who ruined something that was personal for you but I used to be a superhero: Prowler.'

"You were?" gasped Bella Donna.

"Yes. I was. Which means I don't steal."

"This is not stealing. This is taking back what is ours, Mr. Brown. If we do this without Kingsley being admonished, we can reinvest in my business and possibly have him arrested. Interested in my plan?"

Hobie thought for a moment.

"What's in it for me?" he asked curiously.

"Being a hero again. Without old Spidey in the way. What do say? 

Hobie thought for another moment before making up his mind.

"I'll do it," he said.

"Good," said Bella Donna, "get your suit on and then we'll get outta here."

The two shook hands with each other for their alliance before Hobie walked off to get changed into his suit. A few minutes later, Prowler and Bella Donna flew away from the house and over the city.

"So are we exactly going to Kingsley's place?" Prowler asked.

"Yes," said Bella Donna, "as soon as we get there, we will steal his entire fabled gallery as we load it all into the truck that me and my accomplices own?"

"Accomplices?"

"Yes, they will be there outside the building waiting for us. We better hurry before we blow our cover towards the cops. We will have poor Kingsley feeling rather feverishly once the gallery is gone."

"Okay," said Prowler, still a little confused.

Prowler and Bella Donna flew across the city with everyone gazing at them like some sort of trajectory. When they arrived at the fashion designing department, they opened the doors and entered.

"Do you know where the art gallery is?" Bella Donna asked.

"For sure I do," replied Prowler, "Pete and I have been here before. I'll show you the way."

When Prowler led Bella Donna to the art gallery, a window to the city side was next to one of Kingsley's portraits. The truck carrying Bella Donna's accomplices showed up outside the window. Bella Donna contacted her lead accomplice, Jesse.

"Jesse, are you guys ready?"

"Yes, Ms. Ravanna. We are."

"Good. Because I'm gonna kick open this window and my friend Prowler's gonna start passing stuff down to you guys."

"Sounds like a plan, Ms. Ravanna. My men and I will be waiting."

"Good," said Bella Donna before hanging up and turning to Prowler.

"Get this portrait down to them. And carefully as well. We're planning to sell these and make money for reinvestments."

"All in good time, Ms. Ravanna," Prowler replied before picking up a portrait of a crop field with a prolific farmer standing next to it and waiting patiently for Bella Donna to break the window.

"Ready?" she shouted.

"Ready!" Prowler shouted back.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Here we go!"

Bella Donna stood back and flew towards the window like a scything, shattering it.

"Go!" she shouted to Prowler.

Prowler flew out the window, the portrait in his hand, and he leaped down to the ground like a cascade and when he got the ground, his mouth was slavering from exhaust as the men loaded the portrait into the truck. Prowler rose back up into the building for the next object. Bella Donna handed him a samurai sword.

"A real samurai sword?" chuckled Prowler, holding it up, "really?"

"It's valuable! Now take it!" ordered Bella Donna.

Kingsley came in to see Prowler and Bella Donna who had already picked up a spear.

"Who are you two? Why are you robbing my art gallery?!"

"MOVE!" shouted Bella Donna.

She and Prowler quickly jumped out the window as a shock to Kingsley. Mary Jane came in.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I've been robbed," said Kingsley, "we have to call the police. And quickly."

He and Mary Jane quickly ran to find the telephone.

"Is this it?" asked one of the thugs.

"We've gotta go," said Prowler.

"Why?" asked another thug.

"We've been compromised. Get in the truck," said Bella Donna.

All of the thugs got in the truck followed by Prowler and Bella Donna and the truck drove off. The story soon spread over the news. Peter was at the Bugle walking around the hallway when he saw Deputy Captain Jean DeWolff reporting the story on the news.

"We should've known that this was imminent from the moment we saw Miss Narda Ravanna fly across our city. It seems that she and ex-superhero Prowler have robbed three items from Roderick Kingsley's fashion designing department today and our best men have been obliged to go out there and retrieve these items."

Peter ran out of sight. With the Spidey suit hidden under his business suit, he knew exactly in a crisis like this.

"Parker! PARKER! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" shouted Jameson.

Peter wasn't listening to Jameson. He rushed into the elevator and it closed and took him down to the bottom floor. He quickly ran outside and behind an alleyway. He then unbuttoned some of his shirt to show his Spider-Man suit. A few seconds later, he swung into the city as Spider-Man and across the skyline.

"Hmm," he thought, "where could these guys be?"

Suddenly a bullet was aimed at Spider-Man but he ducked to one side as it passed and then he located the next bullet coming from the truck carrying Prowler, Bella Donna and the thugs.

"Aha," he intoned, swinging on after the truck, "these guys won't get away so easily now."

He landed on the truck. Jesse, who was driving the truck, felt something. So did the guy next to him.

"Yo, Mac. Shoot at the top of the truck. I think that maladjusted spider's on top and I would dolefully regret giving up this heist and impoverishing Ms. Ravanna and ruining her business even more."

"So would I," said Mac, turning his head outside the window and pointing his gun at the top of the truck but Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" he thought, "where's the spider?"

"Must've been a rock or something," said Jesse, "we'll check later."

"Whatever you say," sighed Mac.

The reason why Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen was because he had leaped down from the truck and holding on to the handles from the doors that would allow him to open the truck. He quickly opened the doors and leaped inside.

"Heisting time over, fellas. Tell your crazed pals to stop the truck and surrender these items before I send this truck flying airborne like a plane. You're all going downtown."

Bella Donna chuckled before going into an outrage and shouting with a guttural tone.

"YOU MORON! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RETURN TO THIS CITY JUST TO STOP ME? THIS ISN'T A MENIAL HEIST WE JUST PULLED OFF, YOU KNOW!"

"Relax, lady. Save your screaming for the cops, will you? I'm just a messenger boy."

"GET HIM!" shouted Bella Donna.

"Wait, no!" said Prowler.

All of the thugs opened fire at Spider-Man who caught all of the bullets in webs and then he webbed the guns out of their hands placing them on the ground, disarming them.

"Be careful next time because it's not like I have an undershirt on me," he joked.

As Spider-Man was webbing the thugs up, Bella Donna intervened and pushed him to one side.

"Leave my men ALONE!" she shouted.

Prowler, eager to defend his friend, shoved her away from Spider-Man before Bella Donna kicked him back in the face.

"Ooh," groaned Prowler, slowly recovering before jokingly remarking, "you hit like a bitch."

Bella Donna raged at him.

"I AM ONE!" she shouted, "I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!"

Spider-Man lunged at Bella Donna and held her to the ground, webbing her. The thugs opened fire once more. Spider-Man quickly ducked a few of their shots before webbing the rest of them until the thugs were all out of ammo.

"Not today, fellas," he said, "now surrender those items."

Before any of them could answer, Jesse braked hard on the truck as it stopped in the harbor and inches from a ramp leading to the water. No one knew this just yet. Mac shot bullets back at Spider-Man who webbed his gun before being pushed to the side by Bella Donna. Spider-Man got the upper hand by tossing her to the ground and webbing her.

"DON'T MOVE!" he shouted.

All the thugs lunged at Spider-Man and Prowler intervened, kicking them all while Spider-Man webbed them. Jesse braked hard on the truck again which bought it down the ramp. Jesse and Mac wailed. Prowler grabbed the portrait and flew out. Spider-Man webbed the samurai sword and the spear and swung out of the truck as it rolled into the water. When Spider-Man landed on the ground next to Hobie, he laid down the items next to the portrait. The samurai sword was silver and gleaming and the spear looked so realistic while the tip of it was shaped like a prong from a fork.

"How conspiratorially unlawful is this?" he asked Prowler, "so tell me, Hobie. Why did you try and steal these items?"

"That chick and I wanted to get back at Kingsley for what he did to her business," Prowler replied, "now we're even with him."

"Not anymore you aren't. These are going back to the fashion designing department immediately," said Spider-Man before jokingly saying "besides, that woman had anger issues. Did you ask her if she took antidepressant drugs?"

"I stood up for you, Pete," said Prowler, ignoring his stupid remarks, "and I had your back. But I'm afraid I can't let you take back these items."

"Stopping crime is what guys like us used to do best so _I'm_ sorry."

The sound of sirens soon came.

"Darn," sighed Prowler, "now we're screwed."

"_You_ are," said Spider-Man as the police cars entered the area and pointed their guns out towards Prowler.

"Don't move!" one of them shouted.

More cops pointed their guns in the water towards Bella Donna and the thugs.

"You're all under arrest!" shouted a cop.

"They know that now," said another cop.

"You gonna take these all back, Spidey," another one of the cops asked Spider-Man.

"Of course," said Spider-Man, "it's what guys like me used to do best. See you around."

He webbed at the spear and the sword, placing them under his arm before grabbing the portrait and swinging off. All of the cops watched in amazement.

"You think he might be our last hope to end all this crime?" one of them asked.

"Who knows?" said the cop next to him, "there might be another."

Mary Jane was in her dressing room, getting ready for her next shoot. She was just putting makeup on when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

In came Kingsley.

"Oh, hello, boss."

"Hello, MJ, darling. May I please have a word with you?"

"Where?"

"Oh, here in the dressing room, of course."

"Well, sure. Come on in."

"Thank you," said Kingsley.

And he walked slowly in, sighing.

"MJ, darling. You and I have known each other for quite a while now, haven't we?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Kingsley. For six years…"

"Precisely. And you know I've taking a great liking to your children. They're lovely both of them. Just had a chat with them right now."

"Oh, yeah. They're just wonderful, aren't they?"

"Yes. But I haven't gotten to the point yet."

"I hope you're saying that the point is how Peter and I have raised to them to be who they are."

"Hmm, Parker. Yes, darling. I assure you that IS the point. And I have nothing have nothing against your husband."

"Well, that's good to hear because…"

"However" Kingsley suddenly interrupted, "I do have my suspicions on your husband and I say this with bittersweet words for him and how I think that things should go."

"How should they go, Mr. Kingsley? I'd never divorce a guy like Peter?"

"Oh. So I see. But it seems that your husband, working for the Daily Bugle with his head in the clouds about the retired insect he used to photograph, may not step foot in this museum once more."

"What? Why?"

"Because, darling, I just don't feel safe in this museum when he's around."

"Mr. Kingsley, sir. We can talk this out like clients and you can reason with Peter…"

"No!" he boomed suddenly before settling down and smiling, putting his hand on Mary Jane's shoulder, "I'm sorry, darling. There's nothing more to discuss."

And off he walked out of the dressing room.

Mary Jane looked at her wedding picture of her and Peter. She was starting to wonder whether or not her very own trusted boss knew what he was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

At the NYPD department, Spider-Man basically watched from behind the glass as Bella Donna and her men were interrogated and quickly put behind bars. Once Prowler was bought into the interrogation room by Deputy Captain DeWolff, Spider-Man followed them both inside. He thought he knew better then to let an old time friend be put behind bars just like that. Captain Stacy walked in after him.

"Good day, Mr. Prowler," he said, "take a seat if you may."

DeWolff led Prowler over to his seat and he sat down. DeWolff then sat down across from him as Stacy sat right next to her.

"Spidey, you can take a seat too if you want," said Stacy.

"Thank you, sir," said Spider-Man as he walked across from them and sat down to Prowler.

"Now," said Stacy, "I have questions for you both but let's just start with you, Prowler. What brings you back to New York City and what were you doing in Roderick Kingsley's fashion designing department?"

"The guy's a real scumbag, cap. If anything he should be in my position for the businesses that he messed up…"

"What nonsense!" boomed Stacy, "Roderick Kingsley is among the city's most wealthy businessmen."

"And for what cause do you think that is, cap?"

"He did what you used to be. He made a living with what he does."

"Oh, really. Does that explain his entire gallery and throne room?"

"Yes!"

"We have no evidence that Mr. Kingsley would do something so unlawful to this city," continued DeWolff, "now, unless you end up like those who you fell accomplice to and spend the next four to five years of your life in prison, you will explain how the heist started."

Prowler took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Ok," he started, "so the gal breaks in through my window and explains everything. I wrote this article on her and she knows exactly who I am. So she threatens me into joining her and those other dudes to rob this fashion joint. Now, I will ask you again, sir. Why do you think Kingsley is so rich?"

"Because he makes good money and is a very successful businessman," said Stacy, "we've been through this, Prowler. And I'm not going to go through it with you again."

"Fine! Arrest me! Put me behind bars for all you care! But don't come apologizing to me when Kingsley begins stabbing you in the back."

"Oh, I won't. And with that attitude, don't count on your friend here to bail you out because we don't think he wants to. Right, spidey?"

"On the contrary," Spider-Man quickly muttered, "Prowler here was only an accomplice in Miss Ravana's crimes and it is clear that he is misunderstood about Mr. Kingsley's true nature. We shall give him another chance and I shall be the one to bail him out."

Stacy and DeWolff looked at each other, sighed and made a decision.

"Okay," said Stacy, "as long as he has a clear understanding on who Roderick Kingsley is and what he means to this city, he's free."

"But, Mr. Prowler," continued DeWolff, "if you make one more wrong move, especially with Mr. Kingsley, we shall put you on permanent house arrest. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you both."

"Good. You're both excused."

Spider-Man and Prowler rose up and left the office as DeWolff and looked at Stacy.

"What makes you think we can trust that guy, George?"

Stacy sighed and said "he and Spider-Man are probably back in business to protect this city from the way I see it."

Outside along the city sidewalks, snapshots were taken of Spider-Man and Prowler and the whole crowd was shouting out "Welcome back, Spider-Man! Welcome back, Prowler!" The cheering got louder and louder and louder.

Inside the Oscorp tower, a finger was pressed on the TV remote to shut it off.

"Those two pathetic excuses for heroes think that they come back into the subtlety of OUR CITY!" shouted Sytsevich, "my men and I will take care of this!"

"Calm down, Mr. Sytsevich," said Wheadon, "I believe that I have a plan. The boss suggested it to me not too long ago."

George Hill and Arnold Donovan walked in.

"Ah, Hill, Lefty, you arrived just in time," said Wheadon, "Mr. Sytsvich, these two men might the answer to our problem. Um, you guys, remember this secret passageway you were talking about the other day?"

"Um, yes, sir."

"Yeah, yeah, yes, sir."

"Well, would you mind going through that passageway for me? I'd very much like to see what's in store for Oscorp and what needs to be done to have Spider-Man and Prowler dealt with."

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

And the two men left the area.

"Our two best men," sighed Wheadon.

"Yeah," chuckled Sytsevich, "but don't get your hopes too high about their abilities for something unexpected might come our way."

Wheadon nodded in slight agreement.

Hill and Donovan walked into the elevator and it began to take them down.

"So, George, you think Osborn and his son were really manipulated by what they have become before their fall?" Donovan asked with anxiety.

"Don't fret, Lefty," Hill replied, "I assure you that there is nothing wrong with what we are to experience once we go through that tunnel. Only god knows where Osborn's ashes could lead us to."

The elevator landed on the bottom floor and the two of them exited the building, catching Max Dillon walking back from the Daily Bugle.

"Going somewhere, Dillon?" Hill asked.

"I just finished work at the Bugle and now I'm on my way to Empire State University."

"Not yet, you're not," ordered Donovan, "you see, our building needs a maintenance check as well."

"But…but…"

"NOW, Dillon!" Hill and Donovan replied before heading off.

Dillon groaned and walked inside the building. Hill and Donovan continued on into the streets of New York.

Back in the Toomes family apartment, Valeria stared inside her closet at her Raptor costume.

"Peter will pay severely," she muttered to herself, "now that this thing is in full power and Spider-Man and Prowler are back in the city, I can find a way to humiliate them. But how?"

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Valeria!" called Toomes, "we have to go to the Empire State University now."

"Why, dad?"

"Apparently, Dr. Curt Connors wants to have a word with us."

"Coming, dad," she called back.

And she shut the doors to her closet, exiting her room.

At Oscorp, Dillon had finished maintenance on the tower and walked out through the entrance.

"Now it's on my way to Empire State," he said to himself.

"I'd be more cautious there," said a voice behind him.

Dillon looked behind and there stood Peter.

"Ah, Mr. Parker. I remember you from the Bugle. Do you remember me?"

"Of course, Mr. Dillon. I'm on my way to Empire State University too. Apparently Dr. Connors has a few words for me. I do warn you though a storm is coming in tonight."

"Why would you want to warn me about that, Peter?"

"Well, Max," said Peter, walking along the sidewalk with him, "how many times have YOU been to Empire State?"

"Almost every day. I do maintenance there as well as Oscorp. J.J. just hired me at the Bugle so now I work triple time and work is later then I expected. So what's all this about a thunderstorm then?"

"I sense one tonight. What are you doing maintenance on?"

"Electricity lines. Helps to keep the power in the University running through a generator. My parents have told me a story once about a man who turned INTO an electric generator. Good rest their souls."

"Oh, dear. How did they die?"

"Wouldn't want to go into too much detail about it. But I stood strong and started employment on my own. As much as I enjoyed my parents' stories, I would not dare taking the risk of reliving that fantasy myself."

"I see where you're going with this. You seem very careful about your work."

"Oh, yes, I am. I have been employed in many cities worldwide but wages were low in Detroit. That's what bought me here."

"Nice."

"Yep, six years under maintenance for two very substantial locations. So how long have you been working at the Bugle again?"

"Eight years."

"Wow, such a long time."

"Yep. Unfortunately, I'm running against this new guy Ned Leeds. He seems like a very chill guy and we'll possibly get somewhere to the benefit of friendship but I just really need the raise right now. That way Jameson might think better of me."

"Don't let rivalry get the better of you, Peter. Employment plays a very important part in my life but I can see how marriage and commitment could mean more then that to you. We're almost there now. I can see the building straight ahead."

"Good. I bet you have maintenance to attend now. I'll leave you to it."

"Great, Peter. Good luck with your meeting with Dr. Connors. I've talked to the guy himself in my interview for the job. He seems very nice."

"Yep, see you around."

And Peter ran off toward the entrance to the building, walking inside. Dillon stared for a moment before walking off towards the maintenance shed with his toolbox.

As Peter walked around the hallways of Empire State University, he heard a sweet familiar voice.

"Hello, Peter."

Peter looked around to see Aunt Many standing before him.

"Oh, hello, Aunt May. Is there a reason for your presence here at Empire State by any chance?"

Aunt May chuckled.

"Why, of course there is, Peter. We have a briefing with Dr. Connors. He called me on the phone this morning."

"Hmm, surprising how he never told me you were coming. With MJ at work with the kids, Connors must have wanted all the family that was available to be here."

"Obviously clear," she said as they started walking through the building, "so tell me, what's new? Anything unique for you in the spotlight of the city?"

She had a knowledgeable grin on her face with Peter looking a little confused.

"Spotlight?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I heard that Spider-Man has returned after six years, eh? Of course you'd have something to do with that, Peter."

"Me? Oh, yeah. There was a bit of crime going on around New York City from Roderick Kingsley's fashion designing department and I decided that I might help out for a bit."

"And Hobie was involved as Prowler?"

"Yeah. Apparently these crooks came to him and told him all about it. Therefore, he decided to help them out. I bailed him out because of the misunderstanding."

"Oh, well, that was awful nice of you. It was like sticking up for a friend."

"Or maybe even a fellow family member."

"Quite true. He's like our family and especially yours with all the help he's given you as Spider-Man. Oh, here's Dr. Connors' office."

The door opened and there stood Dr. Connors himself.

"Hello, Peter. Mrs. Parker, ma'am."

"Oh, Dr. Connors," chuckled Peter, immediately shaking his hand before Connors shook Aunt May's hand.

"Hey, come in, come in. I don't think that the Toomes family might want to be kept waiting anyway. There is an important matter to discuss with them."

"The Toomes family?" Peter wondered curiously.

He looked back at Aunt May who had with her hands out from her sides with the 'no idea' expression.

Connors led Peter and Aunt May into the room, Valeria and her father Adrian waiting for them by the lab table. In the middle of the table lay the jar with the black symbiote sample inside it.

"Ha," chuckled Peter, "this looks quite familiar."

"Very familiar indeed," said Connors, "and doesn't it just look brilliant?"

Peter had a little rumble in his stomach from the thought of the black suit but gave a blunt response of "oh, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Aunt May looked at him, worried.

"Parker, are you ok?" asked Connors.

"Hmm? Huh? Me? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. This thing just brings back memories."

"Indeed it does, Parker. I called the four of you in here today so we could have a little talk about it."

"What would me or my father know about this gooey syringe thingy, Dr. Connors?" asked Valeria.

"Ms. Toomes, I recall that your father here used to work with materials that we don't work with everyday in our lives."

"So you were hoping that either of us could tell you something about it?"

"Yes, or Mr. Parker over here. As I recall, he once had an issue with this peculiar live object. His Aunt must be very knowledgeable on these events too. Right, Mrs. Parker?"

"Oh, no, sir. Peter may have told me some things but he never told me about any of this."

"Ah, well, I'll get into more detail about that with you later, Aunt May. I promise."

"Good. Well after our little discussion about this…"

"Venomous trap?" put in Adrian thoughtfully.

"Aw, so Mr. Toomes. You do kinda know about this, huh?"

"I know nothing about it, Dr. Connors but what I do know about it with my experience from electronic devices and what they can transform human beings into is that this symbiote is dangerous. Don't get anywhere near it. Either of you and I mean that in a protective way. Stay away from it."

"Well done, Mr. Toomes. Well done," chuckled Dr. Connors before a man with dark gray hair and a beard and a woman with straight black hair entered the room came in, "ah, Edward, Louise; Welcome. Come in."

"With pleasure, Dr. Connors, sir," replied Edward.

"What's this all about, doctor?" Louise asked.

"Well, first off, I would like you two to meet Peter Parker and his aunt May Parker. And Valeria Toomes and her father Adrian Toomes. And I believe that you four are standing in the presence of Edward and Louise Brock."

The name Brock struck Peter like a shot of lightning out of the sky and he immediately thought back to the screaming symbiote and how Eddie got bonded and exploded with it.

"Parker. Parker!"

Peter suddenly awoke back to the sound of Dr. Connors' voice.

"Sorry, dozed off a bit. Anyway, where were we?"

"At a very important take in this discussion, Mr. Parker. Please pay more attention," said Connors, "anyway, would you, Mr. Brock, like to explain what you are doing here?"

"Well, it comes to my attention that Dr. Connors has seen my work with symbiosis and has therefore enrolled a course in this facility under that category with me acting as the professor. What do you all have to say to that?"

"Impressive," said Adrian.

"Very impressive," said Valeria.

"Quite magnificent if you ask me?" said Peter.

"Quite so," said Edward, "so what did you say your name was again, sport?"

"Oh, Parker. Peter Parker," he said before slightly chuckling.

"Why, my husband and I know who you are," gasped Louise.

"Yeah, you're that little fella who snapshots the spider for the Daily Bugle."

"And the purple-caped guy," added Louise.

"Yep, that's me," chuckled Peter.

"Yeah, yeah, well anyway," put in Connors, taking the jar of symbiote off the counter and handing towards the Brocks, "I am proud to present this experiment of mine to Professor Brock to start his career on the symbiosis course. Good luck, professor. I trust you with using it well."

"Thank you, sir," replied Edward with a slight smug grin, "anyway, Mr. Parker, is there some place we can talk?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Brock, sir. Why not?"

"Great. Let's head to my office then. I do believe after all that this discussion is over, right, Curt?"

"Now that the symbiote is in your hands, Edward, everyone here may exit my lab if they would please. It was a pleasure talking with all of you."

As everyone exited the lab, Peter followed Edward to his lab next door between Dr. Connor's lab and Professor Stillwell's lab. Stillwell was just walking out when he saw Peter.

"Turning in for the day, professor?"

"Yes, Parker, my boy. I suggest you do as well before you and your aunt don't make it."

"Oh, we will. Don't you worry about it, sir."

With that, Stillwell walked down the hallway while Aunt May waited by the closed door to Edward's lab.

"Now," said Edward as he and Peter stood before each other in the lab, "have you noticed anything different about how crime has varied since today, Mr. Parker?"

"Quite a bit, sir. That is, of course, since Spider-Man and Prowler returned."

"And how do you see the legitimacy in that happening, Parker?"

"Well, uh," thought Peter, looking for something to say before chuckling, "how wouldn't I, Professor Brock, sir?"

"Spider-Man murdered my son, Mr. Parker. And what his co-conspirator Prowler did today in that old Kingsley place makes him no better then the insect. So, how well are you coming along with your O'Hirn report? Jonah says that it's probably going to make the headlines by tonight's party. Am I correct?"

"If all goes well, sir. Than maybe."

"Good. Run along now and make sure you're ready for tonight. This will be a slight thunderstorm according to weather reports and then things will brighten up again."

"Okay, well, see you tonight."

And Peter exited the room. Aunt May was waiting for him outside.

"Ready?" he said.

"Why, yes. Come, Peter. I'll take you home in my car."

Peter smiled and walked alongside his aunt. The two of them walked outside to see Dr. Connors walking on his way to the parking lot too, smiling and waving at them. Peter and Aunt May smiled and waved back. The latter saw Max Dillon, dressed in green overalls with yellow stripes and working on an electricity line to light up the building's ballroom.

"You doing alright there, Max?" Connors asked

"I'm doing fine," said Dillon, "a bit of thunder won't bother me. Or for now at least. Once the power's on in the ballroom, I'll be off for home."

"Be careful," called Aunt May before she and Peter walked towards her car. They hopped in and the car exited the area.

Connors waved at Dillon one last time before hopping into his car and he left as well. Determined to work, Dillon continued on the electricity line. Eventually, it started to work more properly and power lasted all throughout the Empire State University. The lights in the ballroom shined with the globe-like probe lights standing above the dance floor.

"Huh, piece of cake," Dillon said to himself before walking towards the ballroom window and looking through. "Beautiful," he sighed to himself.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder echoed throughout the sky, startling Dillon.

"Oh, boy. I gotta get outta here," he panicked. And he ran as fast as he could. The skies darkened and the clouds stuck together as a lighting bolt struck fast down in Dillon's direction.

POW!

And Dillon dropped to the floor with a crash. Unfortunately, no one was there as a witness. No one could help him in a time like this as Dillon was slowly recovering from a fatal injury. His body moved slowly and sluggishly up and down, the volts of lightning running water through his veins, changing the very type of function that he once had. What would become of him now?


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before the storm was able to clear up and the sun shone again bright over the city.

Arnold Donovan and George Hill continued to walk along the streets of New York.

"Do you remember where the Osborns lived?" Donovan asked.

"Yes," said Hill, "down this street right here. Betcha old Norman and his son left us a few surprises before their passing. Are you sure that this is our only hope?"

"Well, Dr. Octavious had nothing of course besides those mechanical arms; disposed upon in the ocean and not able for repair. As for B&T Electronics, that name no longer goes around Chatham Square; just some run-down joint that nobody dares goes near."

"Interesting. Hey, Lefty."

"Yeah."

"I think we're there."

Both of them stopped in their footprints at the old Osborn mansion. They looked at each other in victory. They had found their one and only destination.

"How do we get in, George?"

"I don't know, Lefty. We'd definitely trigger the alarm and send the cops after us if we just broke in by breaking down the glass. Hmm, think, think."

"Wait, I know. How about that?"

"How about what?"

Donovan pointed over to a sewer tunnel not so far away from the mansion.

"You wanna climb through that, Lefty?"

"It's our only way to get in. I don't know about you but that's the passage that I'm using."

"But, Lefty. It was take us forever to get through it and up into the mansion considering how filthy the sewer is."

"Oh, get a hold of yourself, George. If you wanna make the boss proud, you'd do it."

Hill sighed and pointed to Donovan.

"If we get caught by any cops, I'm saying that this was your idea. Deal?"

"Deal," Donovan sighed, "now, come on. Let's go."

The two men leaped over the railing and down in front of the tunnel that would lead up to the Osborn mansion.

"Ready?" Donovan asked.

"Ready," said Hill.

And the two of them went inside.

Aunt May dropped Peter off at his house. His car was waiting.

"Thanks, Aunt May. This really means a lot."

"Oh, don't mention it, Peter. Do you have to get back to work immediately?"

"I'm afraid so, Aunt May. The cops need me down at the NYPD department."

"Aw, you've just been spending so much time with those people lately. I know you're good friends with the people there and I'd put my faith in them if the entire city was under attack. But you are not federal. Remember that."

'I'm not trying to be federal. I'm trying to be as much of a hero on the inside as I am on the outside."

Aunt May sighed and said "I understand, Peter. But I do hope that being around your police friends can keep you as the person you are. Not someone different."

"I won't. I promise. See you tonight."

"Goodbye, Peter."

Peter hopped out of the car and closed the door before Aunt May drove off. Peter smiled and walked toward his car. Once he was inside, he drove away, heading to the NYPD department.

Empire State University was silent. The power was still on but Dillon lay dazed and still on the ground, as if he were dead. Electric shots slowly pumped up his body.

Suddenly, Dillon slowly rose up the ground, his hands pressed against the ground. More volts ran through his body as this happened and ignited up to his face, which made him look like a different person.

Once Dillon was up on his feet, he looked down at his hands, which seemed to be blue with volts running through both of them.

"What is this?" he grunted to himself, "what am I?"

Dillon walked up to one of the Empire State University windows and looked at himself in a reflection. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier, except that they powered with electricity volts too. His face didn't look too different, except for the fact that it had volts around it too.

"Why, this story…that mom and dad…told me about…electric generators…it's all…come true…"

Slowly, Dillon placed his hands on his face which shocked and awed him. He slowly turned around and placed his hands up and forwards towards the view, electric volts running out of them to form lightning.

Once Peter got to the NYPD department, he parked his car in the parking lot and walked into the building.

Chief Daniels was sitting at the computer in his office, Captain Stacy and Deputy Captain DeWolff by his side. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Daniels.

Peter opened the door and walked in, the trio looking up at him.

"Mr. Parker, how nice of you to join us."

"Thanks. Hey, has that sarcophagi been placed back in the Metropolitan Museum yet?"

"Yep," replied Stacy, "precisely where it belongs: behind glass."

"Cool. Good to hear."

"We couldn't' have done it without you, Peter," said DeWolff, "everything going okay at the Bugle?"

"Yep. Now that I've turned my research in as work of course, including the Bella Donna arrest. Better go check with Jameson right now."

"See you around, Parker," said Daniels, "thanks for checking up on us."

"No problem," said Peter, "see you around."

And he left.

Peter exited the building and walked back into the parking lot, hopping into his car and driving, his next destination being the Bugle. Once he got there, he parked in the garage and took an elevator to the floor where he worked.

A mysterious figure started roaming 39th Street, electricity volts all around him as he slowly walked, his hands towards the view. This figure was of course Max Dillon and everyone eyed him as he walked towards the Bugle. Quiet chattering went around and people pointed fingers at Dillon.

Gwen Stacy quickly dialed her father's number.

"Hello, Captain George Stacy speaking."

"Daddy," panted Gwen.

"Hi, Gwen. What's up?"

"Daddy, a strange man with electricity volts running through him just walked through 39th Street and he's headed for the Daily Bugle."

"Um, I'm sorry, Gwen. Can you repeat what you just said right now?"

"Daddy, he's headed for the Bugle and no one here knows what to do," Gwen panted trembily.

"Okay, okay, relax, daddy will be right over. Bye."

And he hung up the phone, turning towards Daniels and DeWolff.

"Come on, Jean," he said, "assemble all the greatest professionals here you got. We're going downtown."

Without a word and with a serious look on her face, Jean turned towards the door and opened it, ready to do what Captain Stacy had just said.

Dillon slowly made his way into Second Avenue where the crowd continued to watch, following him from 39th Street. He walked in through the reception to the Daily Bugle building. The receptionist looked at him, ready to call 911.

"Hello, Chief Daniels."

"Yes, sir. There happens to be a…"

"Mysterious electric man? Yes, I've got my best men on their way to the Bugle right now but thanks anyway."

"Thank you, sir," said the receptionist in relief.

And he hung the phone.

Dillon walked toward the elevator and pressed the up button, the elevator door opening up on him. He walked inside and took the elevator up to where Jameson and his clients worked. He walked out and slight chitter chatter turned to loud screams from around the hallway, papers dropping and people running around.

"Wait, don't go. I know I look bad but it's just me, Max. It's me! Max Dillon! The janitor?"

No one heard Dillon too well. No one recognized him either. His face was already too covered with volts for anyone to notice. Peter look stunned and knew only one solution to this.

"Back to work," he muttered to himself.

Quickly, he ran out of sight while DeWolff and a team of professional cops took the elevator up. Once they reached the floor and walked out, they had their guns at the ready towards Dillon.

"Freeze!" shouted DeWolff, "don't move! Show us your hands!"

Dillon looked around and put his hands up by mistake, causing them to emit lightning bolts towards the ceiling, causing the floor to shake.

"Betty! Robbie! Ted! Jesus Christ, someone do something!" wailed Jameson in a panic.

Suddenly, a familiar red and blue figure blue jumped from the ceiling and faced Dillon.

"Give it up, pal! What's your deal anyway?"

"Back off, spider. You don't scare me!"

"Woah, woah, chill. All I do these days is reason with guys like you. Besides I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Guys like me need reasons, web boy. I'm a janitor after all!"

Spider-Man eyed Dillon carefully.

"Oh, my god. Max, is that you?"

"How do you know my name?"

Before Spider-Man could answer, DeWolff shouted out "open fire, men! And look out for the spider!"

Gunshots were aimed towards Dillon and a bunch of them hit him hard before he jumped up in the air to avoid the rest. The bullets ran more volts through his body as he hit the ground, his hands aimed towards DeWolff and her men.

Spider-Man could sense trouble coming from these actions. "Woah, woah, woah! Hey, look out!" he shouted.

And he jumped in front of the voltage, trying to hold it back with his webs while protecting the cops. But no matter how many webs he slung towards the voltage, they all came towards him like a tsunami and he fell over to the ground, electrocuted.

Terrified and having seemed to calm down a bit from body power, Dillon walked slowly towards Spider-Man to see if he was okay.

"Don't get anywhere near him!" shouted a cop.

"You'll kill him!" shouted another cop.

"More gunpowder, men!" shouted DeWolff.

"NO!" shouted Spider-Man, who leaped on his feet. But it was too late.

Spider-Man stood and watched as Dillon put his hands and aimed more voltage towards the cops. Quickly, Spider-Man slung a web to the ceiling and swung down towards Dillon, using his feet to kick him into midair.

Everybody watched as both Spider-Man and Dillon flew across the hallway and smashed out through the window, Dillon's hands up towards the air. Spider-Man slung another web towards him and caught him as the two of them flew down towards the ground. Spider-Man slung a web towards a building and slowly but quickly, he and Dillon landed on the ground to safety.

"You alright, Mr. Dillon, sir?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well," gulped Dillon. But his thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Freeze, voltage boy!" shouted Captain Stacy, a few men by his side, "you're going downtown now."

"Wait, Captain Stacy, sir. NO!" shouted Spider-Man.

But once again, it was too late. More bullets were shot towards Dillon and this made him even angrier, more voltage running through his body and then his body went all yellow with lightning. He screamed a cry in agony and turned towards Spider-Man, grunting "where were you there, webber boy?" Quickly, he flew up into the air, the wind being able to hold the voltage running through his body to give him the ability to fly.

Guns were aimed towards Dillon and one cop shouted "shall we do it, cap?"

"No!" shouted Stacy, "Spidey's right. We should save our energy as he is saving his."

"That, sir, happens to be the Bugle's new janitor and he is corrupted by…"

"Spider-Man, I appreciate your help here," interrupted Stacy, "but I have no time to listen to evidence right now."

"But…but…"

"Stop by my office later and we can talk. Right now, my men and I need to arrange a hunt for this guy. See you around."

"But…but…but, sir…"

Without a word, Stacy hopped into his police car and drove off, Spider-Man watching after him as the sound of sirens faded. He then looked up towards the sky where Dillon was out of plain sight.

"What the heck has gotten into that guy?" he sighed to himself.

Peter drove up to the fashion designing department where MJ and the kids were waiting. Quickly, they hopped in, MJ in the front and the kids in the back. Then the car drove away.

"Everything go okay at work today, sweetie," MJ asked.

"We'll talk about it later," said Peter, "but first, we have a party to get ready for."

In the Toomes family apartment, Valeria and Adrian eyed the television suspiciously as DeWolff made an announcement. Valeria had a nice black dress on and was fitting on her shoes while Adrian was all dressed up and ready for the party.

"It seems," said DeWolff, "that there has been yet another shocking disturbance in our city today. Spider-Man seems to have fought a high-voltage maniac who he claims to be Maxwell James Dillon, an electrician in multiple places across the city."

Valeria immediately shut the TV off after this.

"Pfft, heroism. Nothing better for Pete himself, eh, daddy?"

"He's doing his best, Valeria. I suggest you finish with your makeup. We have a party to attend to."

Valeria walked off towards the bathroom.

The Osborn mansion was empty and quiet as the way it stood for years.

Arnold Donovan and George Hill were still making their ways through the sewage tunnel.

"This route is the filthiest route I've taken in my life," complained Hill, "thanks for recommending this, Lefty."

"No problem, George," Donovan grunted sarcastically, "and it's a good thing we took the tunnel, otherwise we would've been behind bars within minutes."

Both men came to a complete stop.

"Bars," panted Hill, running towards something that seemed like a pair of bars.

"Wait, George, wait!" called Donovan, running after him.

Both men stopped right before it, discovering what it actually was.

"It's a ladder," gasped Donovan.

"Where do you think it could lead us?" asked Hill out of great curiosity.

"Probably to places beyond our most criminal imaginations."

"This would probably reveal Norman Osborn's greatest secrets." Then Hill looked at Donovan and said "or would it?"

"Let's find out," said Donovan, grabbing onto the ladder and climbing.

"After you of course," said Hill, grabbing on and climbing the ladder after Donovan, "what could possibly be beyond this mudhole?"

"I don't know," panted Donovan as they reached the top, "but here's what I do know that we have to do."

Both men were finally off the ladder and in the mansion itself before Hill muttered "what's that then?"

"Whatever we find here, whatever unusual accessories come in our path, "I'll check it out to see if it's alright while you make reports to Wheadon and Mr. Sytsevich."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Big question is: where is everything in this godforsaken place?"

Donovan felt all around before replying "covered with cobwebs and burnt to the ruins? Geroge Hill, my friend, I have no bloody idea."

Suddenly, the two of them bumped into something moving in the wall.

"Ow!" groaned Hill.

"Shh!" snapped Donovan.

And he felt the wall all over.

"It feels like metal," he said, "like…"

He banged the wall open to what turned out to be a door and finished his sentence, "…like it's leading us to the Osborn household itself."

There before Donovan and Hill's eyes stood Norman Osborn's lair, once under use by Norman and his son Harry themselves.

Towards the wall stood a large yellow cape, a black suit of armor and a golden Goblin mask, that resembling of the Green Goblin.

Donovan and Hill looked at each other and smirked, Hill having the phone out and ready.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Parker family household, Peter was already washed and dressed for the college reunion. Mary Jane was in the shower, the sound of water sprinkling as Peter spoke on the phone with Hobie.

"I'm telling you, Hobie. This was not just some old man in a costume. This man was, as I witnessed, was Max Dillon."

"Ha, the city's new electrician? Really, Pete?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"He passes by my house sometimes. We talk."

"Well, Hobie," said Peter as he heard the shower water turned off, "superheroes or not, we need to get to the bottom of all this just the same way that Spider-Man and Prowler did."

"Yeah, well I need to get ready for the party, Peter. I'll talk to you about this later. Bye."

Peter sighed and hung up the phone as Mary Jane walked out of the bathroom, wearing her purple bathrobe.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Hobie. Apparently he needs to be a bit more convinced as I am of who the guy with all the electricity volts around him is."

"Who is it?" asked Mary Jane as she walked into the clothes and left the door open with a creek.

"Max Dillon."

"Max Dillon?" said MJ in curiosity, throwing her bathrobe to the other side of the closet and searching through her coat hangers for a dress, "the new electrician?"

"Yep. It surprises me how you know him. Does he stop by the fashion designing department or something?"

"Yeah," replied MJ as she had already put on a dress and opened the door, "all the time to work on the building's power."

Peter looked at MJ. Her dress was red and it was shiny and looked of kind of glittery.

"Now," said MJ, turning around, "will you zip me please, Peter?"

"Sure," said Peter, rising up and walking towards MJ.

He reached for her zipper way down and zipped it right up her dress before she turned around.

"Thank you," she said before walking off.

Peter watched after her, smiled and nodded, exiting the room.

In the Bugle, Jameson slapped down both articles that Peter and Ned Leeds had written.

"I have no choice, Robbie. Both of these men have a done a good job and their work seems very superior in contrast on my part. They shall make the front page tonight together for the college reunion party at Empire State University. Contact your editor at once. And get Hoffman in here!"

"Yes, sir," said Robbie, exiting the office as Hoffman walked in through the door.

"You shouted my name from out there, sir. Are you expecting me?"

"Not at all," sneered Jameson sarcastically, leaning over his chair with a cigarette popped in his mouth.

"Oh, well then…" he said, walking towards the door.

"Ah, get in here, you crazy cow! We have a lot to discuss."

"About what, sir?" asked Hoffman closing the door, "is about the electric…"

"Shut up! No questions! And yes, this is about Max Dillon, the city's supposed new electric generator on the police's behalf. Until he went berserk and now he's flying everywhere. Parker dropped off some pictures on Betty's desk this afternoon in a hurry and I know they're mine. Collect them at once!"

The song Lightning Bolt by Jake Bugg played as pictures of the fight between Spider-Man and Dillon were slapped down on Jameson's desk. So far they were of Spider-Man getting the upper hand.

_Morning, it's another pure grey morning_

_Don't know what the day is holding_

_When I get uptight and I walk right into the path of a lightning bolt_

"Crap! Crap! Utter crap! This guy doesn't seem as dangerous as he sounds."

_Sirens of an ambulance comes howling_

_Right through the center of town and_

_No one blinks an eye but I look up to the sky in the path of a lightning bolt_

Hoffman smiled and pointed a picture with Dillon placing his hands forwards towards Stacy and his team.

"Hmph, WHAT DO THE POLICE HAVE TO DO WITH THESE PICTURES?" spluttered Jameson and then looked at a picture of Dillon flying up into the air, "ah, here's a good one. These pictures are exactly what I need after all. One shall make the front page tonight instead of Parker and Leeds. How shall we stage name this Dillon guy?"

_Met her as the angels parted for her_

"Um, Mr. Maximum, sir," said Hoffman, pointing to his boss with a surprised look.

_But she only bought me torture_

"Mmm, it's catchy. But the guy hasn't too much damage just yet.

_That's what happens when its you who's standing in the path of a lightning bolt_

"Maxwell Machine, sir?"

_Everyone I see just wants to walk with gritted teeth_

"Nope."

_But I just stand on by and I wait my time._

"Dizzy Dillon?"

_They say you gotta tow the line_

"Nope. Take the guy's real name out. Wait! I've got one!"

_They want the water, not the wine_

"What, sir?"

"Electro."

_But what I see the signs, I jump on that lightning bolt_

"Sounds great, sir."

"Of course it does. Tell it to your editor at once!"

Immediately, Hoffman left Jameson's office and the song ended as the newspaper carrying Peter and Leeds' articles smacked down and Electro with his hands up with lighting made the front page.

In the Osborn mansion, the gas chamber where Norman and Harry once walked had green smoke emitting from it, implying the release of green gas. George Hill was on the phone with Agent Wheadon and Aleksei Sytsevich from the Oscorp tower. They had him on speaker.

"It seems, my good friends, that Lefty and I had found Norman Osborn's secret goblin lair."

"Goblin lair?" asked Wheadon in curiosity.

"This mansion is what he hid his identity as a supervillain from the city."

"I'm confused, Mr. Hill. Have you and Lefty even found any relevant material?" sighed Sytsevich.

"Yes, sir. But Lefty and I had an agreement that…"

"What material, George?" sighed Wheadon, "would it be powerful enough to retaliate against Spider-Man?"

"A suit of armor that the Osborns never used, sir. And yes, it would be powerful enough to battle Spider-Man. It just needs a host."

Wheadon sighed and stressed "I'm sorry, George. I just don't understand. I mean, where's Lefty anyway?"

"Lefty's ready to test out the suit of armor."

"What?" snapped both men over the phone.

"You heard me, sir. And Lefty's ready to exit the chamber right now."

"Mr. Hill, stop!" panicked Sytsevich, "you don't know you're doing and neither does Lefty!"

"We have it all under control, sir."

"You better," warned Sytsevich, "'cause I'm sending my men over there right now."

"Good idea, sir."

"You're damn right it is," said Wheadon firmly, "and by the time they get there, the armor better be ready otherwise I'm docking both of you two day's pay. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Mr. Sytsevich and I will be here waiting until you get back with the guys. Goodbye, George."

"Goodbye, boss," said Hill.

And he hung the phone before shouting "yo, Lefty! The mob's coming over to collect this stuff so make it quick!"

"I'm done!" Donovan called from inside the chamber.

And he walked out, wearing only a pair of underpants, green gas emitting from the chamber behind him.

"Where's the suit of armor?" he asked.

"It's over there," said Hill, pointing to the set of goblin material.

Donovan walked slowly over to it, picking up the armor and slipping it over his arms and legs, somehow feeling more powerful afterwards. Hill suddenly had a bad feeling running through his stomach.

"Wow!" he gasped, "this feels amazing, George."

"Yeah, well, Lefty," gulped Hill, feeling a little uneasy around his old pal, "maybe you'd better take it off now that you tested it."

"Tested it? I only put it on just a few moments ago. The testing process is done once I try this thing on in full throttle."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Lefty."

But Donovan wasn't listening. Quickly, he put his hand towards the yellow cape and blew it towards him, surprised.

"Wicked!" he gasped, placing the cape around his back , "I have power now and I never felt so strong in my life."

"Um, Lefty," Hill gulped, "now what's happening?"

"I don't know," chuckled Donovan, placing his hand towards a glider that stood right next to the gold goblin mask, "one minute, I'm just a normal guy, the next minute…woah!"

The glider flew right towards Donovan and he jumped up. The glider then stopped and Donovan landed on it, flying across the room and grabbing the goblin mask by force. Hill stood back and watched this in shock and awe.

"Lefty. Psst, Lefty. Please remove this material from yourself at once."

But Donovan still wasn't listening. Instead, he gazed inside the eyes of the goblin mask, placing it towards his face. As he did so, a slight and faint cackle, resembling that of the Green Goblin, got louder and louder and louder until the mask stuck to Donovan's face like magic.

"WOAH, LEFTY!" shouted Hill, "NOW, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Donovan, his face covered under the mask, turned around and he spoke in the Goblin voice "what did _I_ do? I thought you'd be wondering what this thing did to _me_."

"W-w-what did that thing…d-d-d-do to you, L-l-l-lefty?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO, PUNK! I am now more powerful than any enemy that Spider-Man and Prowler ever had in this city!"

"Not that powerful! I can call up the boss and he'll have you docked unless you remove that thing from yourself immediately!"

"TRAITOR!" shouted Donovan.

And he flew down towards a panicking Hill, snatching him in his grasp and smashing him against the wall.

"So, a snitch are you now?" he sneered, grasping Hill by the throat and choking him, "well, let me assure you that once I am done with you, I will deal with the boss with myself!"

"Y-you n-n-ever will, L-l-lefty," choked Hill, "that thing will t-t-test your abilities and c-c-change who you are. Maybe even destroy you."

Donovan spluttered, releasing a suffocated Hill to the ground and facing him in the eye. Hill looked from his breaths at Donovan.

"Goodbye, old friend," said Donovan slowly before cackling and aiming the glider towards Hill's body.

"No, no, please, Lefty, don't," said Hill, breathing relentlessly.

But the glider was already aimed towards his body and this is where Donovan right at Hill, who screamed out "NOOOOOOOOOO!" as the glider was soon impaled and then released.

Donovan looked down at the lifeless body of his friend, then he rose up and smashed through the window, cackling and flying into the dusk sky.

As Donovan flew out of sight, the truck carrying Aleksei Sytsevich's men stopped near the Osborn mansion. Ten of them exited the trunk through the back while the other two men walked out through the front. All of them gazed up upon the broken window.

"Hmm," thought one of the thugs, "how on earth did that happen then?"

"I don't know," said a second thug.

"Yo, Lefty! George!" shouted a third.

"Shh!" snapped a forth, "let's just go through the tunnel like Hill said they did.'

"If I know those two guys, they're probably just looting stuff in the mansion," said a fifth.

The dozen men walked in through the tunnel and it took them till dark to get in sight of the ladder. They immediately climbed up and when they made it to the top, they walked through the ruins of the entrance that Donovan and Hill came in through. They find the door which was the passageway to the Osborn lair. They all walked through and looked around, checking out the goblin weapons.

"Razor blades," wondered a thug.

"Pumpkin bombs," wondered another thug.

"And," concluded a third thug, looking across the direction of green gas, "a gas chamber."

"Big question is," wondered one of the thugs, looking towards the shelf, "where is this armor they were talking about? And I bet Norman Osborn also had a glider and a mask and a cape…and a host…"

"You guys," called another thug all of a sudden, "over here."

He pointed over to Hill's severed body laying against the wall. All of the men were in shock.

"Lefty!" one thug immediately shouted, "LEFTY!"

"Hey!" shouted another thug, grabbing the screaming one by the shoulders, "it's over, man! It's over! Both of 'em are gone! Hill's dead but I might have an idea of what happened to Lefty."

"What's the idea?" said another thug curiously.

"I bet he's possessed."

"By the armor?"

"Yes. Everything Hill told us about this lair is a fact and just because he's dead does not mean we don't have our resources. Let's load up our van at once. Every last thing here is coming with us back to Oscorp."

The men got to work at once, ready to break down the gas chamber.

Night fell and the Empire State University was packed with party guests. The college reunion turned out to be a great success. Peter and MJ finally made it through the line with the kids. Ben Jr. was dressed up exactly like his father, but with a bow tie instead of a long one. May Jr., on the other hand, was dressed up exactly like her mother. Aunt May stood closely behind Peter and his family, followed by Hobie and then Valeria and Adrian.

In front of Peter and everybody were more important people like Chief Daniels and Captain Georgina Stacy and his wife Helen and daughter Gwen. Then there was Deputy Captain DeWolff followed through the line by the Jameson family, Robbie Robertson, Ted Hoffman, Betty Brant, Ned Leeds and, last by not least, Agent Wheadon. His phone was on silent, vibrating in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out to see that it was none other than Sytsevich. In order to not blow his cover, he slipped it back in his pocket and let the call go.

"Putz," he muttered to himself.

Soon everyone was in through the line and out in the ballroom enjoying themselves.

Peter and Mary Jane were talking with the Stacy family while the twins went with Aunt May to get drinks.

"So, MJ," Gwen asked, "how's business going?"

"Well, with many shoots done over the past week and a great boss like Mr. Kingsley, I'd say things are 'fashionable.'"

The two of them laughed as Peter conferred with Gwen's parents.

"So, our daughter told us quite recently about how your methods of partnership went from high school through college, Peter," said Helen.

"And as she mentioned, they seemed to be methods that bought the two of you 'areas of expertise'," said George.

"Dad," sighed Gwen.

"It's alright, sweetheart."

"Yeah," said Helen, "your father senses a comfortable side in Peter. Right, boy?"

"Oh, yeah," said Peter, MJ's hand on his shouder, "yeah, it's perfectly fine with me."

"Good," said George, a big smile on his face, "then to add to that…"

"Parker! PARKER!" shouted a familiar voice.

Jameson made his way through the crowd to see Peter with the Stacys.

"Parker, my family needs a picture taken. Now!"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson," said Peter, following his boss through the crowd and calling back to the Stacys, "good talking to you."

"Well, Parker. Hopefully you didn't forget that this was going to happen."

"No, Mr. Jameson, sir. I didn't."

"Ah, well. How do you like the new magazine. Both reports from you and Leeds are all over have made it inside the pages of course."

"Oh, yes, it's wonderful…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway the family's over here. Me with my wife and son. Betty, John, do you remember Mr. Parker over here?"

"Oh, hello," said Betty, holding out a hand to Peter.

"Mrs. Jameson," said Peter, shaking her hand, "nice to see you again. Hello there, John."

John looked at him with a slight smile. He was obviously a little jealous of Peter for marrying his ex-fiance.

"Parker," he muttered, "good to see you. How's MJ?"

"Yeah, yeah, enough chitter chatter. Picture time."

Quickly, he gathered with Betty and John and they all smiled as Peter took the picture.

"Good. Thank you," said Jameson, glancing over at the picture then turning back towards his family, "run along now, Parker. Thanks again.

Peter walked on through the ballroom when he heard someone say "Peter Parker?"

Peter looked behind to see two familiar faces from high school and college.

"Flash Thompson, Liz Allen, you both made it."

"Yep," replied Flash, "and together as you see it."

"So how things and Ms. Watson, or Mrs. Parker as to say?

The three of them laughed and laughed.

"They're going great, Liz. Since when were you guys dating?"

"Since college graduation."

"Wow, six years. That's actually how long MJ and I have been married."

"Oh, happy sixth anniversary," gasped Liz, smiling.

"Oh, no, not yet. Soon to be," chuckled Peter.

The three of them laughed and laughed once more.

"By the way, Parker," said Flash, "no hard feelings about the things I did to you in high school, right?"

"Nope, not at all. You and I are all cool, Flash."

"Oh, good, good."

And the three of them continued to talk.

Wheadon was talking and laughing with the NYPD officials when his phone vibrated. He looked it and obviously it still read **A. Sytsevich**.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a few important matters with the fellas from the FBI department. I'll be back."

And he walked off, Daniels, Stacy, DeWolff and their men watching after him.

Wheadon stormed the ballroom and out in the hallway, answering inside the phone "what?"

"We have ourselves a little problem, Joseph."

"And what would that be, Mr. Sytevich? You realize that any fewer seconds longer and you would've had my cover blown?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a serious problem."

"And what would that be then?"

"My men and I discovered the lair and took everything back to Oscorp. They're rebuilding the gas chamber right now but they found George dead and there was no armor after all."

Wheadon widened his eyes in surprise upon hearing this.

"What else did they find?"

"Just the goblin weapons, sir. Besides the glider though."

Wheadon listened carefully to Sytsevich's report.

"Furthermore," continued Sytsevich, "your men and I have come to one final conclusion."

"And what would that 'final conclusion' be then, sir?"

"Both your men were testing out the lair while Lefty observed the formula."

"You can't possibly tell me that…"

"Yes, sir. Lefty's the new supervillain in town and this seems like a little bit more than trouble on our behalf because if Spidey exposes him…"

"Look, I'll get to the bottom of all this as soon as I can but I have a party to finish with."

"Whatever you say, Joseph. Just make matters a little quicker for your own men's sake."

Wheadon immediately hung on the phone and walked back into the ballroom as Dr. Connors took the stage and stood behind the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gents. I'd like to thank you all for coming to this event. We have raised plenty of money for our charity and especially for those…living on Skid Row."

The crowd laughed and laughed.

"I'd like to thank our brass band for playing for us tonight and now, without further ado, I'd like to welcome Professor Edward Brock to make an announcement."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Connors exited stage and Brock entered the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I stand before you all today because I believe in a good city. I appreciate all the donations you all have made you have paid to be here and…"

Suddenly, a large figure of black armor with a yellow cape flew through the window in through the window, cackling. The crowd gasped and chattered. The figure was, of no doubt, Arnold Donovan behind the goblin mask.

"Sorry to 'break in' like this," he said sarcastically, "but I would like to make my donation too."

Everyone screamed and ran around. Peter ran into the bathroom at once. Wheadon gazed at the flying figure in a shock.

"By god," he whispered to himself, "Sytsevich was right."

"Where is Adrian Toomes?" the goblin spluttered, "my case with him won't rest until we come to an agreement!"

"You'll never find him here, weirdo!" shouted Valeria.

"Oh," said the goblin quietly, gazing at Valeria among the crowd, "so I see."

Adrian was trying to make an exit through the crowd but was running around and getting in his way. Suddenly, a familiar cackle sounded closer and closer to him when he was suddenly snatched.

"HELLLLP!" he shouted as he was thrown in midair.

In the bathroom, Peter quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off to show his Spider-Man suit.

The goblin caught Adrian by his stomach and pushed him against the wall, grabbing him by the throat. Adrian tried to speak but he couldn't as the choke hold was holding him back.

"Good evening, Mr. Toomes," said the goblin, "sorry to startle you after all. Didn't mean to interrupt your party but my buddies and I have this new criminal empire. And we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

Adrian glared at the goblin in denial and the goblin continued to speak "you would be of no use otherwise. Your criminal ways started ours after all. Take this as an ultimatum: join me; or cause yourself a funeral in front of a million people; colleagues, family…even your lovely daughter."

"I'd like to set an ultimatum too!" shouted a familiar voice from uptop.

The goblin looked and scoffed, "Spider-Man! Always interfering with criminal affairs. You can set no ultimatum with me. If you would, I would overpower you and you would lose the bet, suffering all you have fought for."

"First off: how about you let the poor man go before I turn you in to the authorities. Second off: you'd be exposed anyway after I'm through with you because I've dealt with tougher guys then your looks."

"Not yet you haven't."

The goblin bought out his arm, which pulled out a triple pocket knife. He aimed it towards Spider-Man, releasing from his grasp to the grounds below. Spider-Man shot a web towards the ceiling and swung away from the goblin who chased him around the strobe light globe.

Spider-Man suddenly spotted Adrian falling and swung down after him, the goblin hot on his trail. Spider-Man caught Adrian in midair and used a web to release them both to the ground.

Valeria ran by her father's side, holding him in her grasp.

"He seems unconscious," said Spider-Man, "but don't you worry, I'll deal with that slimy…"

The goblin flew towards Spider-Man and pushed him through the double doors and into the hallway. Spider-Man groaned and looked up to see the goblin flying right into his path. He shot a web towards him and flew up with his feet in the air, kicking the goblin off his glider.

Spider-Man was getting ready with his first to punch the goblin in the face but the goblin got the upper hand and pushed Spider-Man towards the ceiling, cracking it.

Spider-Man quickly recovered and shot a web to release to the ground as the goblin hopped back on his glider and charged towards the ceiling, causing it to fall down on Spider-Man who shot up towards the sky and back down to find that the goblin had flown too far away for him to catch up with. The crowd gathered to watch Spider-Man who regret looks at him over losing his target, the sound of ambulance sirens in the background.

"It's okay, folks," he said, "it's fine. That thing's gone now. Or at least for now."

He looked up to the sky to see the goblin flying away towards the Oscorp tower.

Leeds walked up next to Spider-Man

"Ya think that guy would have any connection with Oscorp?" he asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Leeds, sir. But don't worry. That's what I'll find out."

And he slung a web towards the sky, swinging out of sight.

Leeds watched after him then looked towards the Oscorp tower.

"Hmm," he thought, "something seems strange about that tower. But the goblin might have something to do with it."

This was one case that Leeds had to sleep on and get to the bottom of at work the next day. But how he would get the point of his predictions across to the public seemed like a challenge at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Valeria watched as her father's unconscious body was lifted into the ambulance truck and the truck drove away. She felt really down.

"Are you alright, Valeria?" asked Mary Jane, walking up to her.

"I'm fine," said Valeria with a bitter look on her face from seeing MJ, "just stay away from me, Mary Jane! I want nothing to do with you or Peter!"

"Oh, yeah. Sure you don't!" snapped Mary Jane, "he only just saved your father from sudden death!"

"He didn't make it in time so that doesn't change anything!"

"Wow," sighed Mary Jane, "looks like you have a lot to learn about our family after all."

She walked away, Valeria staring after her with a glare.

"What was that all about?" asked Hobie, walking up to Valeria.

"Don't ask," she sighed, "MJ and I, we just had a little bit of a fight, that's all."

"Admit it, Valeria. You're mad at both of them."

"Of course I am!" snapped Valeria, "Peter really broke my heart by the way he chose MJ over me without even thinking about it!"

"You just don't understand, do you? Peter and MJ have known each other since the first grade and…"

"Yep! Coming from the man who knew him since he finished college." Then she walked up to him, put his hand on his shoulder and said "you're a good guy, Hobie. But if you keep hanging around with Peter a lot, you're gonna get yourself stabbed in the back."

"I don't think you know that much about what Peter has accomplished, Valeria. I've been his partner for such a short time so I don't see why you're talking to ME about this and not HIM."

Valeria sighed.

"Hobie, just come with me to the hospital and we can talk about this some more, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Valeria."

"Great. We'll take my family's limo. Bernard is waiting for us."

Both of them walked towards the limo where Bernard was waiting.

"Good evening, Valeria."

"Good evening, Bernard."

"I seen you've bought a guest with you."

"Hello, Bernard," said Hobie.

"Hobie's coming with us, Bernard. We're going to the hospital to see my father."

"Why, right away, Valeria. Hop in, Hobie."

"Thanks, Bernard."

The two of them hopped in as Bernard looked back at them.

"Which hospital is it where I'd be taking you to then, Valeria?"

"Staten Island University Hospital, please, Bernard. I believe that is where my father is."

Immediately, the limo drove off towards the Staten Island University Hospital.

In the hospital, Adrian was immediately placed under medical condition, being put on a roller bed and rushed to an emergency room, Valeria and Hobie running through the hallway and in through the doors into the emergency room after him.

"Would you mind if we stayed with him?" Valeria asked the nurse, "he is my father after all."

"I'm afraid you and your friend will have to wait, Ms. Toomes. Once your father has recovered from surgery, you may come in and keep him company."

"Thank you so much, miss."

"You're welcome. If the both of you could wait out in the hallway for a while, we'll come tell when we are ready to let you in the emergency room and see your father again."

"Very well," said Hobie before reaching out to Valeria's hand, "come on, Valeria."

Valeria sighed and took Hobie's hand, the two of them walking through the double doors and out into the hallway. As they sat down, Hobie could see that Valeria was worried.

"Hey," he said, "I think he's gonna be fine."

"I hope so," said Valeria, "I don't know what I'd do with myself if my father died. I'd probably have no family left. Thank goodness for you, Hobie. Even though we know each other through Peter, you're the best person I can rely on right now to be a good friend and get me through this."

"Peter can help too, you know."

Valeria sighed and said "oh, Peter. He and MJ are just too busy with their kids and their own careers to worry about what happened to my father."

"Valeria, you can't just assume that…"

"Pete only swooped and fought that that goblin thing, not because he wanted to rescue my father, but because every major threat that enters this city is a major threat to him. Do you get what I mean?"

Hobie sighed.

"Yes, Valeria. I do."

Obviously, Hobie knew that Valeria was wrong about Peter and MJ but he wasn't just ready to argue about this to Valeria and make her feel bad after the events that had just occurred concerning her father.

In the Parker family, MJ was on the phone with her boss Roderick Kingsley. His voice was muffled over the phone.

"Oh, Roderick. I'm so glad you called."

"I'm glad I've called too, MJ," said Roderick from his bedroom in the fashion designing department, "between you and me, I do hope your husband had nothing to do with this goblin business."

Mary Jane sighed in slight irritation over her boss' arrogance towards her own husband.

"Look, Roderick. Peter was at the party when the catastrophe happened and you can't suppose that he is the one behind this because I know the man myself. He's my husband."

"Yes, indeed, darling. But I didn't recall seeing your husband after the goblin broke in through the doors."

"He went to call for help."

"I know. And is that how help arrived to bring Mr. Toomes to the hospital? It could have been his daughter who made that move, you know…"

"Roderick, I don't wanna talk about this now. Do you even know who is behind that goblin mask?"

"Yes, as I recall from federal affairs, the man is identified as Arnold Donovan, a thug working under the criminal masterminds of Oscorp."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Oh, just to check up on you and your family of course. Just making sure that everything's in order. Is that alright, MJ, darling?"

"Yes, boss. I have to go now. I have a big day tomorrow with the live photo shoot."

"No, dear. I believe that WE have a big day tomorrow as a company."

"Good night, Roderick," sighed MJ.

"Good night, darling."

MJ hung the phone, placing it back towards the wall and heading towards the staircase.

Peter was in Ben and May's bedroom, tucking them in when MJ came in.

"I was just about to tell them a bedtime story," he said.

"Ok, Peter. But after that, you and I must talk."

"Ok," said Peter, before turning back towards the children and smiling, "let me just tell the story."

"Oh, please, daddy. Please, can it be about Spider-Man again?" pleaded Ben.

"Yeah, we haven't heard a Spider-Man story in a while," said May.

"Okay, kids, okay," chuckled Peter, kneeling down and laying his elbows down between the twins' beds.

MJ stood by the door, smiling slightly as Peter was ready to tell his story.

"What will be about, daddy?" said Ben.

"Shh," said Peter and whispered "it's a surprise."

He then waited a few seconds, closing his eyes and opening them with a story in mind.

"_Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Pete. Don't get confused with my name, of course," he then said, "I have do to do with the events in this story._"

The twins laughed as Peter continued his story.

"_Pete was a little boy, who lived in New York City and went to Midtown High School. Things weren't great for Pete in high school and kids often picked on him. Pete just wished that one day, just one day, his luck would change for the best. One day, Pete and his classmates went on a field trip to a genetics laboratory. As Pete walked around and took snapshots of things, this big spider suddenly leaned down and jumped on his arm, biting it."_

The twins leaned against their beds in surprise at this part of the story.

"_And so it was this spider bite that ran through Pete's bloodstream and prepared to change who he was for the best. He was able to shoot webs out of his fingers and he also had the ability to swing webs from place to place and shoots webs at a target. These abilities came in handy when it came to all the crime that went around in the city and Pete became a phenomenon known Spider-Man. Eventually, his role as a superhero came to a great challenge when it comes to battling the greatest supervillain of them all: the Green Goblin…and Doctor Octopus. His greatest challenge yet was yet to come when it came to fighting the likes of Sandman…and eventually the biggest and baddest of them all: a black web-slinger with abilities similar to his. Except stronger and more powerful then the other enemies he has fought over the years."_

The twins had their eyes wide open with surprise.

"_Anyway, he survived such a deadly battle and went on to continue his crime-fighting skills with battling the likes of Hitman and even the Vulture and Vulturess, all under affiliations with the mob led by crime boss Frank Morgan._"

MJ chuckled as Peter finished his story.

"_And so in these years of crime-fighting as Spider-Man, Peter got himself a sidekick known as Prowler. And Prowler isn't just some old sidekick who lives in Spider-Man's shadow, he is just as much as a hero as his successor. And so they go on to fight two new enemies as the modern day comes to our time: a high-voltage maniac known as Electro and another goblin…who seems to be more of a challenge then an earlier enemy before it._"

Peter sighed as thoughts of Norman Osborn in the Green Goblin suit came to his mind. Both Ben and May had their eyes closed by the time Peter was done. So he rose up and kissed them both good night before saying "good night, my children."

MJ chuckled.

"Come on, tiger," she said as Peter walked out of the room.

Soon, MJ was ready for bed but not Peter. As MJ walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown, she could see Peter staring out at the dark black sky.

"Is everything okay, Peter?" she asked."

Peter sighed and looked back towards her.

"MJ, I'm afraid I have a few more things to do tonight and it's really important."

"Like what?"

"Like what that thing was that attacked Valeria's father at the party and who he really is behind the mask."

"Aw, come on, Pete. Give it a rest. The cops will take care of it. They've dealt with matters of crime without Spider-Man for six years now. I'm sure they can solve this themselves…"

"No!" Peter suddenly snapped, "they can't."

MJ was startled by Peter's tone of voice.

"Peter, you seem troubled. Is Jameson giving you a hard time at work or something? You know, if this is about Ned Leeds competing for your staff job, then…"

"It's not that, MJ. Jameson really liked my story. It's just that there are two new super villains in town and the police won't be able to put any of this to an end with Spider-Man."

"Maybe you're right, Peter. But what about Hobie then?"

"Ah, Hobie. The guy hasn't gone too far to become a hero again but I guess I can persuade him another time. Leaving this city as a hero was enough of a big mistake as it is. I have to go out there and face my destiny. And my destiny lies within the city, stopping crime wherever possible."

MJ sighed and walked slowly towards Peter. She then put her hand on his shoulder and said "go on, Peter. Go out there. Show those guys who was really given the key to the city."

Peter smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, showing his Spider-Man costume.

It wasn't long before Spider-Man was back out in the city, swinging through the skies towards Oscorp on a search for either the goblin.

"Hey, goblin! Come out, come out, wherever you are. Oh, goblin!"

Spider-Man clung to the Oscorp tower as his spider-sense suddenly went off. He knew that the goblin must've been around there somewhere.

A set of eyes watched Spider-Man from atop of the tower, looking down on him with green vision.

Spider-Man heard a cackle from atop the building and muttered "bingo!"

He shot a web towards the top of the building and swung up on the surface as the goblin flew towards him, rising off his glider and kicking him off the building.

The goblin jumped back on his glider and flew down towards Spider-Man's direction, aiming razor blades towards him.

"Aw, crud. Those things again!" grunted Spider-Man to himself.

Quickly, he slung a web towards a building and swung away from the razor blades, which to follow directly as he landed on top of another building. As quick as he could, Spider-Man shot webs towards all five of the razor blades and aimed them back towards the goblin, the blades hitting right through the armor. The goblin stopped and faced Spider-Man, the two of them glaring at each other.

"I've had enough with you foiling our plans at Oscorp for one day, Spider-Man."

"Tell you what, goblin. You've caused nearly as enough destruction to this city like the Green Goblin before you. So drop your weapons now and show yourself behind the mask, before I really do something to stop you once and for all."

The goblin cackled and shouted "you're a fool, Spider-Man. You can never do shit to stop me by facing me the way you did to preceding villains before me!"

"Hey, goblin!" shouted a voice, distracting the goblin from facing Spider-Man to face a man behind a camera. The man turned out to be Ned Leeds. "Take a shot of this," Leeds teased, taking a shot of the goblin.

Enraged, the goblin flew towards Leeds and. Spider-Man quickly jumped out and held the goblin with his hands, choking him with webs and allowing Leeds to make a run for it and photograph the fight from another spot. The goblin pulled out razor blades from his arm and aimed it towards Spider-Man, causing him to let go and swing after the goblin as he flew towards the harbor.

"You'll never catch me, spidey!" shouted the goblin.

"We'll see about that!" huffed Spider-Man, swinging one web in the sky after another towards the goblin.

When the two of them reached the harbor, the goblin looked back as Spider-Man slung a web in his direction. The goblin threw several pumpkin bombs towards Spider-Man who fought back by slinging them back towards the goblin, aiming them right into his face. This caused the goblin to become wounded in the explosion and fall to the ground, the glider crashing down after him.

Spider-Man swung down the ground as well and rolled the goblin's body around to face him, the goblin breathing heavily from behind the mask.

"Who are you?!" said Spider-Man, shaking the goblin violently, "and who sent you?!"

The goblin coughed and coughed and finally replied "take off the mask, dummy and see for yourself!"

Quickly, Spider-Man pulled off the goblin mask to see Arnold Donovan coughing up and succumbing to his wounds, his face burnt from one side slowly to the other.

"You've got me that time, eh, spider?" he groaned.

"Who are you and who do you work for?"

Donovan laughed and laughed.

"I'd never tell you, spidey. You'd expose me and the rest of my buddies up at Oscorp."

"Oscorp?"

"Oops, too much said and done."

"After I'm finished with you, I'll find out about all this Oscorp business," grunted Spider-Man.

"Oh, please. You never will. You don't even know my boss."

"You think I don't know that your boss is named Alex O'Hirn?"

"Dumbass! The mob leader Aleksei Sytsevich posed himself as a different guy so that Agent Wheadon could help us escape the city in an easier manner."

`'Agent Wheadon? Agent Joseph Wheadon who works for the FBI? What nonsense!"

"But it's true! The guy sent me and my buddy George Hill down to the Osborn mansion to collect all this!"

"What?!"

"But neither Sytsevich or Wheadon are the actual authorities at Oscorp. There is one man who runs our whole system of crime and has been planning our escape from the city as

much as we have."

"Oh, yeah," said Spider-Man, "who is he then? Tell me."

Donovan chuckled and said "I'll never tell you shit, Spider-Man!"

"TELL ME!" shouted Spider-Man, shaking Donovan and grasping by the throat.

"Alright, alright," sighed Donovan, knowing that he would be doomed if he wouldn't tell Spider-Man, "the guy who runs Oscorp is a whole is a man named…"

At that moment, several bullets were aimed towards Donovan's chest, causing him to suffer even more.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Spider-Man as Donovan's dying breaths caused his eyes to close and his heart to stop beating.

Spider-Man shook Donovan's body anger when his spider sense went off. Another bullet was aimed towards him but he ducked out of the way and looked to see a man with a sniper and a ski mask over his head to slide down from a telephone pole.

Quickly, Spider-Man shot another web into the air and swung after the man who ran quickly from the harbor. Little did Spider-Man know that the Oscorp truck had stopped at the harbor right near Donovan's severed body. Instead, he swung in pursuit of the man who shot Donovan. The man was running faster by the second while Spider-Man swung faster and faster after the man. Suddenly, a crowd appeared ahead and the man ran quickly through the crowd, Spider-Man losing sight of him and a web towards a building.

He landed on it and sat down, sighing.

"Lost by that much," he muttered.

He swung a web back in the direction of the harbor and began swinging through the sky once more. Once Spider-Man reached the harbor and swung down towards the ground, he looked to see that Donovan's body was gone.

"Hmm," he thought, "what could have happened? The goblin's body was right here and now it's gone."

The truck carrying the thugs working for Oscorp stopped right near the tower. The men ran out of the trunk carrying a bodybag, which was Donovan's severed body in a sack. They walked into the building and took an elevator to the top floor where Wheadon and Sytsevich were waiting.

"Bingo," snapped Sytsevich, "you boys bought us exactly what we were looking for."

"And what would that be?" said Wheadon, turning his chair and looking in horror at the bodybag, "what the hell is that?"

One thug gulped and said "Lefty's corpse, sir."

"What?! My other henchman is dead?!"

"We found him murdered near the dock, sir," said another thug, "but we did bring the remains of the goblin armor and this."

He quickly showed Wheadon the goblin mask that was also left behind from the uniform. Wheadon eyed the mask with wonder.

"Hmm, so I see," he thought.

"Only a fool would fall under the manipulation of a formula such as the one that Osborn had created," said Sytsevich.

"Which is why I have a plan," said Wheadon.

"And what would that be, Joseph?"

"We need to find a man who would be foolish enough to become manipulated by this power. Once this happens, we can destroy Spider-Man for good and escape this city with whatever booty we have."

"Good plan. But how are we going to find someone who we can lure into this goblin trap."

"Who do you think would be reasonable enough for this then?"

"Oh, I'll start by going around a few places and see who I find to be the most capable of manipulating. And when I do, we will find him and bring him here. In the meantime, you guys better be upgrading that thing in time for its next host to come along."

"Okay, Joseph. My men and I will get to work on the upgrades at once."

"Good. I want them done by the morning and I'll probably have an idea in mind by then. Good night gentlemen."

And Wheadon exited the room, walking towards the elevator.

In the hospital, Hobie and Valeria were still sitting down when the doctor came to see them.

"I think your father is ready to see you now, Ms. Toomes."

"Thanks," sighed Valeria as she and Hobie rose up and walked back into the hallway towards the room where Adrian lay, back into a little consciousness.

Adrian smiled as Valeria entered the room, Hobie behind her.

"Oh, Valeria. I'm so glad that you're here."

"I know, daddy. Plus, you should Hobie here for giving me the support I need while you were in this condition."

Adrian smiled and waved at Hobie.

"How you doing, kid?" he asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Mr. Toomes. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty well. I'm afraid, though, that the doctor says I'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days."

"Why, daddy?"

"I still have a few injuries that I need to recover from. Don't worry. They spoke with Bernard. He's waiting in the limo and he'll take care of you while I'm here."

Valeria sighed and said "okay, daddy. I understand."

The doctor walked in and said, "come on, Ms. Toomes. Let's leave your father to rest. He'll be fine here."

"Bye, daddy," said Valeria.

Adrian smiled and waved goodbye to Valeria and Hobie before they exited the room.

Hobie and Valeria exited the hospital building and walked toward the limo, opening the door to the back seat. They both hopped in and Bernard looked back to face them.

"Where is it I'll be taking you now, Ms. Toomes?"

"To the apartment, please, Bernard."

"Right away, ma'am."

Immediately, the car took off for the Toomes family apartment.

**(Note: it may be this chapter where the story might be a little cliched and you guys might think that I am going back to the roots of my original Spider-Man stories and overpiling it with characters. This, I tell you, is not the case. I am putting in all the time and effort I have to make this a well-written and enjoyable story. If I have failed to do any of this, please tell me and I'll take my time with the story. Thank you.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Staten Island University hospital, the nurse came out to see Valeria and Hobie.

"Ms. Toomes, I believe that your father is ready for you now."

Quickly, Valeria and Hobie rose up and followed the nurse through the doors and down the hallway to where the emergency room was. They walked in to see Adrian, who looked as though he had just recovered. He smiled when he saw his two visitors.

"I'll leave you all to it," said the nurse as she closed the door and walked back down the hallway.

"Valeria," he sighed, "it's good to see you, daughter."

Valeria slowly walked up to him and put her hand on her father's shoulder, kneeling down beside him.

"You too, daddy," she whispered, "and you can thank Hobie here for keeping me company all the while."

"Now, honey. What did I tell you about superheroes, eh? Some aren't so bad after all."

"I guess this one's an exception," said Valeria.

Adrian chuckled and nodded before turning over to Hobie.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter. It's a pleasure having people like you around, Hobie."

"I am real honored, Mr. Toomes, sir."

"So tell me. How far have you and Peter gotten with finding out who this goblin guy is?"

"Oh, not far, sir. In fact, we haven't even chased him down yet."

"I just can't believe it. He wanted me to join the criminal empire at Oscorp. I never meant to be a criminal, you know. It just turned to be that way with what I created."

"So why were they after you then?"

"Because secretly, while I was on house arrest, my daughter seemed to have my harnesses. Her harnesses were completely destroyed."

"So what you're telling me is that you still keep hold of them?"

"Yes. Somewhere in our apartment but I don't remember where. I wouldn't want to think of where either."

"But what would Valeria want to do with those harnesses?"

"Only one reason, Hobie," muttered Valeria, looking up.

"What?" asked Hobie, even more confused.

Adrian sighed and said "ever since Peter rejected Valeria in favor of Mary Jane, she wanted nothing more with him than to humiliate him in front of the whole city. You as well until this whole thing happened."

"And trust me, dad," put in Valeria, "the way I feel about Hobie right now, I'd regret doing so already."

Hobie blushed a slight shade of red and chuckled. Adrian continued talking.

"I've been following Oscorp ever since I was put on house arrest, Hobie. In fact, I've been watching that building ever since it went out of business. Men walk in and out of it every day and it wasn't long before I discovered that this was indeed Alex O'Hirn's criminal empire."

"So I see."

"Yes, Hobie. My daughter and I would walk by there every day and we came to a consensus that if the NYPD found out about this whole confusion with Oscorp, we would both end up in the position I am now."

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Toomes, sir. Just get some rest and I'll take good care of your daughter, okay?"

"Thanks, Hobie," said Adrian quietly.

"Bye, daddy," said Valeria, hugging him.

"Bye, sweetheart," said Adrian, "and don't worry. I'll recover soon. Just need a bit more time to be up and about. That's all."

Valeria laughed, rising up from the emergency bed. The nurse came in.

"Ms. Toomes, Mr. Brown, are you guys ready to go?"

Both Valeria and Hobie nodded as they left the room. The nurse looked over at Adrian.

"Quite a daughter you got there," she told him.

"I know," said Adrian, "and she has some pretty reliable friends. But somehow I feel a bit of a dark side in her from this happening to me."

Valeria and Hobie walked outside towards the limo.

"So how did you get to the party?" Valeria asked.

"Pete and his family drove me," Hobie replied.

"Hmm, okay. You want a ride home?"

"Um, no thanks. I'll take a cab."

"Well, how about you come back to my house for a bit?"

"Um, no thanks. I gotta get home. I'm tired."

"Come on, Hobie. My father would very much appreciate it, you know."

"I'm tired, Valeria. I promise, we could talk again tomorrow."

"But there's something I need to show you."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes. For the Parker family's sake."

"Why though?"

Valeria sighed and said "remember what my father just told you about me wanting to humiliate both you and Peter in front of the whole city?"

"Yeah," said Hobie, a little confused.

"Well, I've kept something in my wardrobe for six years since you and Pete put away all the superhero business and since he and MJ were married, I've taken it from my father's electronic store."

"What is it?"

"Come to my apartment and I'll show you."

Hobie sighed and said "alright, Valeria. You win."

The two of them entered the limo and Bernard looked back at them.

"Where to now, Ms. Toomes?" he asked.

"To the apartment please, Bernard," she replied.

"Right away then."

The limo took off for the apartment. When it got to the garage, Bernard parked it and exited, followed by Valeria and Hobie. When they got to the apartment, Bernard looked back at both of them.

"Would Mr. Brown be staying with us then, Ms. Toomes, ma'am?"

"Just for a bit, Bernard. I just need to show him something."

"Okay then. I just need to head into town to get a few things. Would you like something to drink before I go, sir?"

"Um, no. I'm fine thank you," Hobie replied.

"Thanks, Bernard," said Valeria.

"All in good time then."

And he walked towards the front door.

Valeria looked over at Hobie and said "come on. My room's this way."

Hobie followed Valeria over to her room and she turned on the lights. Hobie looked around in amazement.

"Wow," he gasped.

"You like it?" said Valeria, looking through her closet.

"Yeah, well. I was just about to say that your apartment looked cool but, man, look at this room."

"I know. And thanks. I organized it myself. Something I've been working at quite well while I looked after my father on house arrest."

"Okay. So what was it that you wanted to show me then?"

"Well," said Valeria, "come over here and I'll show you."

Hobie walked slowly over to Valeria and she pointed inside her wardrobe. Hobie looked inside and gasped back in surprise. It was a pair of black harnesses, sort of similar to the ones that Valeria wore before but darker in color and with claws on all sides.

"What is this thing?" Hobie asked.

"I call it Raptor," said Valeria, "my previous suit seemed to give me better reflexes when chasing Spider-Man around but using this, I can hunt him down and make him look like a fool in front of the entire city. It would, after all, show him how much I felt when he rejected me in favor of Mary Jane."

"I don't like where this is going. Why don't you just tell Peter this for himself?"

"Because, I swore vengeance on him ever since he made that quick decision to marry MJ. And in my apartment for god's sake."

"I'm sorry, Valeria, but I don't think I can let you do this. Just because Peter didn't want to marry you doesn't mean he doesn't want to be friends with you. Give him a chance."

"I did give him a chance, Hobie. At marriage."

"Do you realize how long Peter and Mary Jane have known each other?"

"Yes, I know, Hobie. Since they were six. It's just that Peter could have told me while we were in college what the chances were of our future together. I had no idea that he would be proposing to MJ. The fact that he never told me is why I feel the urgency to get back at him!"

Hobie paused for a bit before saying "if your father were here…we would not be having this conversation. Does he know about this whole business with what you have here in your wardrobe?"

"No. But he'll figure out in time."

"No, he won't because I won't let you harm Peter or come in the way of his family. I want to help you, Valeria. This is a very hard time for you."

"All I wanted over the past six years was to get my revenge on Peter and if you have a problem with that, you can try and stop me."

"Yeah. And like hell I won't."

"What?"

"If you hit Peter once with that thing, you could kill him. And there's no way in the world that I'm gonna let that happen."

"Killing him is not what I want to do, Hobie. This whole thing is only about getting even with Peter."

"I'm sorry, Valeria. But if you step one foot into the city with that thing you have on, I'm afraid I'll have to report you to the NYPD."

"You don't have the power," said Valeria before pausing and saying with a slight glare "but I have the power to stop you!"

Quickly, she snatched her Raptor costume from the closet and Hobie made a quick run for it. By this time, Valeria had already put on her Raptor costume and chased Hobie to the living room. Hobie quickly unbuttoned his shirt to show his Prowler costume and faced Raptor from the window.

"I told you, Valeria," protested Hobie, placing on his Prowler mask, "there's no way I'm gonna let you harm Peter."

"I'm afraid I'll just have to push you out of my way then."

Raptor charged at Prowler who charged back at her but it was no use. Raptor had already pushed Prowler to the window, which shattered as Raptor pinned Prowler down in mid-air. Prowler pushed Raptor up against the air and flew off. Raptor saw Prowler and quickly set chase. The chase ensued through high buildings and streets of the city.

Back at Oscorp, Sytsevich, Wheadon and their men watched as Donovan's body disappeared through the incinerator. Wheadon looked over to Sytsevich and said "I think I know someone who could possibly replace Lefty as the goblin."

"Who?" Sytsevich asked.

"He's on his way last time I checked, which was like 10 minutes ago."

"Who is he?"

"He's a retired U.S. Marine who was recruited there by the CIA. He resigned from his participation in the Navy as a fighter pilot to assist me in covering as a double agent, working for the FBI and Oscorp."

"Why?" asked a thug.

"Well, as an FBI agent, I interviewed him on a job where he wanted to become a mercenary and I offered to join our "reformed criminals" team as our own private mercenary."

"Enough wit' zee small talk," grumbled Sytsevich, "vat is zee guy's name?"

"His name," replied Wheadon, "Jason Macendale Jr."

Suddenly, the elevator opened and out walked a man, straight black hair across the top, a bit of a scruffy face and a very muscular body.

"Good evening, my dear people at Oscorp. Jason Macendale here. How may I be at your service then?"

Sytsevich looked over to Wheadon and grunted "this is our mercenary?"

"Nothing but the best for our criminal empire, Mr. Sytsevich, sir," said Wheadon, "I hired this man while doing business with the FBI and I offered him a full time job as our mercenary here at Oscorp."

"That is," replied Macendale, "if you pay the right price."

"Not a copeck or even a grivennik till the job's complete!" boomed Sytsevich.

"Job? What job?"

"Allow me to explain," said Sytsevich, walking over beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder, "you seem a good enough mercenary to be part of our little team here, Mr. Macendale. But we wouldn't want you to disappoint us either."

"Why would I disappoint you, sir?"

"Well, do you know what ve're up against here?"

"Um, a ransom."

"Nothing of the sort!" boomed Sytsevich, "come on, Macendale. Use your brains. You and I and the whole rest of Oscorp here have one enemy in common: Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man? You mean that filthy little bug who put Frank Morgan and his goons behind bars? It's been six years ever since I heard of him but I'd like to see him get a piece of my mind now…"

"Yeah, yeah, vhatever," sighed Sytsevich, "anyvay, that's vhat ve're up against, Mr. Macendale. Getting rid of the spider and his purple-caped assailant. They're nothing but a disgrace to our kind. Vhat do you say we take retribution against them and expand our criminal empire into something of a crime that this city has never witnessed before, eh?"

"I like it," said Macendale, "when do we start?"

A few moments passed before Sytsevich replied "tomorrow."

At the harbor, Spider-Man sat on the top of a boat shed, watching all the boats go by. He was still trying to figure the whole goblin mystery? How did Donovan turn out to be the one behind the mask? Who did he work for? Was Agent Wheadon really working for Oscorp? How could Alex O'Hirn be Aleksei Sytsevich at the same time? It was all a huge mystery to Peter but he decided that after a day of fighting goblins and electric maniacs that it was time to take a rest. He was just to head home when suddenly…

"Peter! Pete!"

Spider-Man looked over and saw Prowler flying towards him.

"Hobie, what is it?"

"She's behind me, Pete! She's behind me!"

"Who? Who's behind you?"

"Valeria!"

"Valeria?"

"She's gone mad, Peter! Mad!"

Prowler rushed to one side out of the way as Raptor caught flew into sight and kicked Spider-Man hard to the ground. Spider-Man looked up as Raptor looked sharply at him.

"Valeria?" Peter said, confused.

"I don't go by that name no more, Pete!" boomed Valeria, "I now go by a brand new alias. Something better then my previous one. I like it to call it…Raptor."

Raptor flew towards Spider-Man once more so he shot a web up towards a pole and shouted "Hobie! Hobie, go get help!"

"I'm on it, Pete!" called Prowler, jumping up into the air and flying away from the harbor.

Raptor flew down and faced Spider-Man who looked at her right back/

"Valeria? What happened to you?"

"Don't ask obvious questions, Peter. You should've known all these six years that this was coming."

"That what was coming?

Raptor jumped up and tossed her way towards who jumped into the air in time to miss her attack.

"I won't fight you, Valeria! Let's just talk this out, okay?"

"There's nothing to talk out, Peter. You and MJ are married and now my father is in the hospital: thanks to you."

She tossed towards Spider-Man once more. Spider-Man slung webs towards to the sky and ran away with Raptor in pursuit.

"I tried to help your father, Valeria! I tried!" called Peter.

"You were too late!" Valeria called back, "and after I'm finished with publicly humiliating you, I'll give that goblin what's coming to him!"

"You don't know what you're doing, Valeria! There's one thing that the goblin has in common! Remember that talk about the criminal empire?!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Valeria.

Spider-Man swung faster and faster to get away from Raptor but she flew as she could after him.

"You'll never escape me, Pete! Once I cause you real harm, your rejection of our marriage will haunt you for the rest of your life!"

"Give it up, Valeria! This thing is changing who you are!"

"NEVER!" shouted Raptor, swinging faster towards Spider-Man until she managed to catch him in midair and push him towards the ground. They hit the ground with a thud. Police sirens sounded.

Raptor looked down at Spider-Man and said quietly "until we meet again, Peter Parker!" With that, she rose up and flew out of sight.

Spider-Man slowly got up and was too late to go after Raptor. Police cars came around with Prowler rising down, facing Spider-Man.

"It's a good thing you're safe, Peter."

"Yeah, but it's too bad Valeria got away. I swear, Hobie, something's definitely gotten into her."

"Yeah, well. I wouldn't call it a first. Remember all that business with B&T Electronics?"

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Cops started coming around and Captain Stacy walked before Spider-Man and Prowler.

"Thank your friend here for helping you, Spider-Man. We wouldn't have come this far without him."

"Of course," said Spider-Man quietly.

"But where could that bird lady have gone? And why would she have wanted to kill you?"

"Kill me, sir? No. That was just Valeria Toomes and she probably hasn't gotten over our fight from six years ago. It did, after all, put her father on house arrest and she just wanted to humiliate me in return."

"I see," said Stacy, "well, my men are doing all they can to track her down as well as this Electro guy; well, that's what Jameson calls him of course and we really appreciate your efforts tonight."

"Okay," said Spider-Man.

"Anyway, we'll continue all this business with Oscorp and tracking down supervillains in the morning. All my men need is a little good night's rest to let that happen. I'm sure you two will need it two."

"Oh, safety never takes a rest, sir," said Prowler.

Stacy chuckled and said "yeah, sure. Good night, you two."

He hopped in his police car and drove away.

Prowler sighed and looked over at Spider-Man.

"Well, good night, Pete," he said before rising up into the sky.

Spider-Man slung a web into the air and swung off towards home. When he got home, he walked slowly up the stairs and into his bedroom where Mary Jane was waiting. The lamp by the night stand was on and she was reading when she put it down and took off her reading glasses.

"So," she asked, "how did it go?"

"The goblin turned out to be a thug working for Oscorp and was mysteriously killed by some assassin. Then it turns out that Valeria has turned into something that seems to have improved upon the harnesses that she had before. How's that for a description?"

MJ sighed, smiled and walked slowly out of bed and up to her husband.

"Peter Parker, as much as all of this a lot for you as the key to the city, I must say, you've helped this city enough for one day. Crime can take a rest too, can't it?"

Peter sighed and chuckled.

"I guess it could," he replied, "anyway, I'm tired as well. I'll continue with all this crime-fighting business tomorrow."

And he followed his wife towards the bed, ready for a good night's rest.


End file.
